Pour lui
by Dana-chan 25
Summary: Heero devra faire face à l'émergence de ses sentiments s'il veut enfin vivre heureux avec Duo. Le pourra-t-il ? En aura-t-il le temps ? YAOI !
1. Prologue

Titre : Pour lui...

Auteur : Dana-chan

Genre : romance yaoï

Couple : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x ?

Disclaimer : 10 ans ont passé depuis ma première fic et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi *snif*

Note : J'ai beaucoup de mal à me rendre compte de ce que ça donne. Je n'ai pas écrit depuis 10 ans déjà. Enfin, vu le titre déjà, je crois que l'inspiration n'est pas encore revenue à son niveau maximal... Donc merci pour les commentaires et remarques, positifs ou négatifs, que vous voudrez bien me laisser. Tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer ;-).

Note bis : Elle ne me connaît pas, je ne la connais pas non plus mais j'ai eu envie de retourner à l'écriture après avoir lu sa fic « Never say die ». Merci Lysanea.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Introduction**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

Au crépuscule d'une énième journée où il rentre de mission, il le regarde pianoter sur le clavier de son portable. Il sait qu'il rédige son rapport. Il sait aussi qu'il aurait pu le boucler demain, quand il serait reposé. Mais non, pas lui, pas le « perfect soldier », pas cet homme si consciencieux, voire obsessionnel dans son travail. Il sait pourtant bien que de part son métier et son grade, c'est plus une qualité qu'un défaut mais il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer... Il ne changera jamais.

Heero venait tout juste de rentrer de sa dernière mission, deux mois de protection rapprochée auprès de la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères Rélèna PEACECRAFT, deux mois éreintant à la suivre dans tous ses déplacements sur les colonies.

Cette mission n'aurait pas du être si difficile. Habituellement, cette partie de son job était plutôt propre à lui offrir des vacances tous frais payés par le Royaume de Sank, la routine quoi. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Cela fait maintenant bientôt 5 ans que la guerre est finie, que l'épisode Mariemeia n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir aux yeux du plus grand nombre, que la paix semble définitivement instaurée. C'était sans compter sur cette nouvelle menace qui plane désormais sur le Royaume de Sank et l'harmonie qui s'est installée entre la Terre et les colonies.

- Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Je peux te poser une question sans trop te déranger ?

- Comme si ma réponse pouvait avoir une quelconque importance...

Cela ne ressemblait d'ailleurs guère à son ami de s'interroger sur le fait de pouvoir ou non le questionner et le déranger, pensa Heero. Peut-être m'en veut-il encore pour la dernière fois. Peu importe. Il savait de toute façon qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant que Duo n'aurait pas sa réponse ; c'est pourquoi il poursuivit :

- Vas-y.

- Tu crois que c'est le début d'une nouvelle période de conflits entre la Terre et les colonies ?

- Hn. Possible. Mais je n'y crois pas trop. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un groupuscule qui revendique des choses non légitimes et que cette histoire risque fort d'être étouffée dans l'œuf.

- Je l'espère en tout cas.

Oui, je l'espère vraiment de tout cœur, pensa le nattée. En effet, pas qu'un peu d'action puisse lui déplaire, bien au contraire, mais si une nouvelle guerre venait à éclater, ils seraient tous obligés de reprendre les armes, de combattre et de s'oublier à nouveau pour le bien du plus grand nombre. Et c'était bien normal, ils étaient et restaient des soldats avant tout. Cela faisait partie d'eux, preuve en est lorsque l'on connaît leur métier actuel. Heero faisait partie des Preventers, Trowa et Wufei avaient monter ensemble leur propre boîte de sécurité, Quatre était, en dehors de la gestion de son patrimoine industriel, minier et pétrolier, conseiller au ministère de la défense du Royaume de Sank et des Nations-Unies. Quant à Duo, il était également membre des Preventers, mais un grade en dessous de son ami, cela va de soi.

Un peu blasé et perdu dans ses réflexions, l'américain n'entendit pas Quatre rentré. C'est seulement lorsqu'il vint les saluer et s'enquérir de leur souhait de partager un dîner à cinq ce soir que Duo remarqua sa présence. Quatre lui par contre n'avait rien perdu de la façon dont son ami regardait l'être aimé. Ce qui ne manqua pas de l'attrister. Bien sûr, d'un côté, il était heureux que l'ancien pilote du Deathscyte ait enfin trouvé une personne à aimer. D'un autre côté, il était beaucoup moins confiant quant au choix d'un certain japonais. Évidemment, lui-même appréciait beaucoup Heero, lui reconnaissait une fraternité à toute épreuve, un courage sans nom et une détermination sans commune mesure. Il avait également pleinement conscience qu'après toutes les épreuves traversées tous ensemble, l'ancien pilote du Wing ne les considérait plus comme seulement des compagnons d'armes, mais comme une famille, comme des frères, en particulier Duo dont il avait accepté le rapprochement en premier. Cependant, le jeune arabe savait surtout combien Heero avait enterré son humanité au plus profond, combien il avait fait taire ses émotions pour qu'elles ne soient jamais un frein à sa mission. Heero ne vivait pas. Il survivait. Et il avait peur du jour où son meilleur ami prendrait douloureusement conscience qu'il ne lui était pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un au delà d'une amitié sincères.

Tout à sa réflexion, Quatre ne s'en rendit pas compte immédiatement que Duo l'observait à son tour. Après cet échange silencieux, c'est curieusement Heero qui répondit à la question initialement posé, comme s'il venait juste de se reconnecter à la réalité, enfin presque :

- Affirmatif Quatre. A 20 h 00. J'aurai terminé mon rapport d'ici là.

- Ça me va aussi Kitty-Quat.

- Ok. Je vais prévenir Trowa et Wufei dans ce cas. A tout à l'heure.

Duo n'aurait pas dû être étonné de la façon dont il avait répondu à l'invitation de leur ami. C'était typique d'un retour de mission, comme s'il était encore conditionné. Il était toujours le Commandant YUY, pas encore Heero, peut-être jamais son Hee-chan...

Du coup, pour se changer les idées, il partit rejoindre Quatre qui s'activait en cuisine pour leur préparer un savoureux repas. Il se décida à lui prêter main forte, pas seulement pour s'occuper l'esprit mais aussi parce que ça lui faisait plaisir. En plus, ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé cette activité qu'ils appréciaient autant l'un comme l'autre. Et puis pour une fois qu'ils allaient se retrouver les cinq en même temps au loft, il fallait en profiter, se dit le natté. Cette idée lui réchauffa le cœur et il s'empressa d'émincer les escalopes de dindes que le petit blond avaient achetées, non sans y trouver un défouloir.

Quelque peu avant 20 h 00, Trowa et Wufei rentrèrent à la maison et découvrirent, comme ils s'y attendaient un japonais sur un ordinateur, un arabe préparant la table et un américain qui pestait sur un je-ne-sais-quoi pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison dans la cuisine. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, le français vint embrassé son amant, sa manière à lui de lui dire « bonsoir mon ange, tu m'as manqué ».

- Tu as survécu au Shinigami des fourneaux mon ange ?, questionna-t-il taquin.

- Moi oui. En revanche, mes escalopes au curry ne peuvent pas en dire autant. On aura plutôt droit à de l'émincé ce soir.

- Peu importe, intervint Wufei, le goût reste le même à ce que je sache.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il a l'air de très bonne humeur notre Feifei ce soir, lança Duo en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

- Ta gueule Maxwell. Yuy, tu viens manger ?

- Aï.

Le repas se passa sans encombre, principalement parce que Duo prit sur lui ne pas trop asticoter son chinois préféré qui pour une fois pu manger en paix. Il était plus occupé à dévorer Heero des yeux, qui d'ailleurs ne remarqua rien, comme d'habitude. Quatre et Trowa, en parfait petit couple, échangèrent sur leur journée respective. Quant à Heero, toujours en mode « perfect soldier », il sortit de table dès qu'il eut terminé son assiette de riz au saffran et de poulet au curry.

- Pour retourner sur son ordi, évidemment, soupira Duo.

- C'est rien mon Dudule, tu sais comment il est le soir quand il rentre de mission.

- Mouais. En plus, un repas à quatre et demi c'est quand même toujours mieux qu'à quatre, ironisa l'américain. Désolé les gars, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie ce soir. Je monte me coucher.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?, demanda Trowa avant qu'il ne parte.

- Rien, je crois juste que je couve quelque chose, je me sens barbouillé.

- Ok. Bonne nuit alors.

- Merci Trowa. A vous aussi les mecs.

Après avoir suivi des yeux le natté montant les escaliers, Trowa se tourne vers son ange mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Quatre lui fait signe discrètement de se taire en jetant un œil par dessus son épaule en direction d'Heero, toujours au salon, en train de pianoter. Ce que le français interprète comme un « je te dirai plus tard quand on sera seul ».

Wufei qui n'a rien dit de presque tout le repas décide de quitter la table à son tour, arguant d'un coup de fil à passer. Il n'en est rien mais il préfère laisser les amoureux transis et ne pas tenir la chandelle. Certaines choses douloureuses ont malheureusement toujours tendance à refaire surface lorsqu'il se retrouve dans ce genre de situation.

Du coup, les deux amants décident également de monter dans leur chambre pour une nuit câline, assurément.

Reste Heero, seul au salon, qui prend d'ailleurs soudainement conscience que la pièce devant lui est vide. Étrangement, il n'arrive plus à poursuivre son travail, il se sent déconcentré tout à coup, las et fatigué. Il lu semblerait presque que quelque chose de familier lui manque en fait. Mais quoi ? Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, il choisit de s'allonger sur le canapé, juste pour s'assoupir un peu avant de reprendre son activité.

Il est dans son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne le voit pas mais il sait qu'il est seul au salon, qu'il s'est sûrement assoupi sur le divan. Il sait aussi que peu importe l'heure où il se lèvera demain matin, il ne sera plus là, déjà parti au travail ? S'entraîner ? Faire son rapport à ses supérieurs? Quelle importance après tout ? Il n'est que son ami, pourquoi se mettre dans cet état ? Il sait qu'il doit s'en persuader. Il pressent qu'il doit lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas l'effrayer ni le blesser. Il doit s'oublier s'il veut continuer à rester près de lui. Et si c'est la chose qu'il peut avoir alors il fera en sorte que ça fonctionne ainsi. Il ne va plus vivre. Mais survivre. Juste pour avoir le droit de rester près de lui.

A suivre...

* * *

Merci d'avoir servi de cobaye à ce premier chapitre chers lecteurs^^.

Laisser moi vos commentaires si vous n'êtes pas encore mort d'ennui.

A très bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La Colère

Titre : Pour lui...

Auteur : Dana-chan

Genre : romance yaoï

Couple : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x ? (vous saurez bientôt ;-))

Disclaimer : 10 ans ont passé depuis ma première fic et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi *snif*

Note : voici donc le 1er chapitre. Il est plus long que prévu. Pas trop j'espère, histoire de ne perdre personne en route. Je m'excuse d'avance pour certains passages qui sont très « explicatifs » mais ils me paraissaient nécessaires.

Review : Sortilège : Encore merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce premier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : La Colère**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

05 h 00

Après s'être assoupi sur le divan jusqu'à 4 h 00, il s'était réveillé avec le soucis de terminer son rapport. C'était maintenant chose faite et après qu'il l'ait envoyé à son supérieur, le Colonel Milliardo Peacecraft, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain du bas. Il ne voulait pas monter à celle de l'étage, de peur de déranger ses amis qui dormaient toujours.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait des cernes et vraiment très mauvaise mine. Bien que plus que le manque de sommeil, sa dernière mission avait laissé des traces. Quelle mission de merde d'ailleurs ! En se remémorant ces deux derniers mois, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Pour bien commencer, la veille du départ, il s'était engueuler avec Duo. Mais pas comme d'habitude, pas comme ça peut leur arriver des fois, pas comme ça peut lui arriver avec ses autres compagnons. C'était le genre d'engueulade qui laisse des marques, le genre où vous savez que vous faites profondément du mal à la personne en face de vous, celle où vous ne lui laissez aucune chance de se défendre puisqu'après vous partez en claquant la porte sans vous retourner en sachant que vous serez absent plusieurs semaines. Mais comment aurait-il peu réagir autrement après ce que Maxwell avait fait ?

Concernant la mission, elle avait été pour le moins éreintante et anxiogène. Et tout « perfect soldier » qu'il était, il ne s'y était pas préparé, il avait juste penser que ce serait la routine, comme à chaque fois qu'il était assigné à la protection de Rélèna lors de ses déplacements dans l'espace.

En effet, après la guerre, il était finalement devenu ami avec la princesse. Il avait su apprécier à sa juste valeur le combat qu'elle menait pour instaurer et maintenir la paix, tout comme lui et les autres pilotes. C'est donc tout naturellement que suite à son engagement dans les Preventers, il avait accepté, à la demande de la Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères elle-même, d'assurer sa protection dans ses déplacements politiques. Habituellement, c'était une promenade de santé car Rélèna avait su s'imposer avec avec courage et bienveillance dans le cœur des habitants des colonies. Pourtant...

Cette mission ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme elle aurait dû. Le jour du départ, dans la navette qui les conduisait sur L1, le Colonel Peacecraft, son supérieur direct et frère de Rélèna, l'avait prévenu de certaines menaces qu'avaient reçu sa sœur la semaine précèdent leur voyage. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un parti politique encore inconnu qui revendiquait, non pas l'indépendance des colonies comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, mais le retrait de la proposition de décret sur « la règlementation du stock et de la fabrication des armes de combat » que la jeune Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères venait défendre et présenter dans chacune des cinq colonies.

Il existait bien déjà une loi qui avait été votée par le Conseil des Ministres des Nations-Unies mais aucun décret n'ayant été signé par les dirigeants de chaque colonie, qui se partageaient le pouvoir exécutif avec le Président du Royaume de Sank, l'application de cette loi restait en tout état de cause impossible. Les personnes ou groupes qui ne s'y conformaient pas ne pouvaient alors être sanctionnés. Ceci était totalement intolérable pour Rélèna et tous les autres qui avaient tant œuvré pour rétablir la paix entre la terre et l'espace. Rélèna, accompagné de son frère et d'Heero, était donc bien déterminée à convaincre les dirigeants des colonies de signer ce décret

Le Commandant Yuy avait compris, suite à sa discussion avec Milliardo, que cette mission serait finalement à hauts risques. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Dès qu'ils avaient atterri sur L1, les ennuis avaient commencé. Entre les tentatives de dissuasion et les menaces claires, Heero avait passé son temps à surveiller et vérifier chaque pièce, chaque véhicule où Rélèna serait amenée à entrer, chaque repas, chaque boisson qu'elle aurait à consommer. Il y eut aussi plusieurs filatures mais aucune ne pu lui en apprendre davantage sur les responsables de cette organisation politique indépendante, ni sur leurs réelles intentions.

Au terme de ses deux premières semaines sur L1, la Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères était toujours saine et sauve, nullement apeurée et fermement décidée à poursuivre sa mission. Elle avait même réussi à obtenir la promesse de signature du dirigeant de cette colonie. Elle était donc plus que jamais motivée.

Les quatre semaines suivantes, sur L2 et L3, Heero avait dû redoubler de vigilance et de prudence, les tentatives pour porter atteinte à l'intégrité de Rélèna étant de plus en plus rapprochées et devenant de plus en plus ingénieuses. Cependant, le Commandant Yuy avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur ses ennemis. Jusqu'alors, il avait toujours su anticiper mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

C'est quelques minutes après leur atterrissage sur L4 qu'Heero comprit son erreur. Effectivement, à chaque nouvel atterrissage, il prenait soin de faire de la désinformation volontaire sur une ligne non sécurisée quant à leur horaire d'arrivée : parfois en le reculant, parfois en l'avançant. Il veillait également à indiquer un mauvais numéro de terminal. Mais pas cette fois-ci car il avait fini par s'endormir pendant le vol. Personne n'étant informé de sa tactique pour limiter les fuites, aucun n'avait voulu le réveiller, il fallait bien qu'il se repose pour être efficace.

Le japonais se précipita vers Rélèna avant qu'elle sorte de la navette, se plaçant devant elle :

- Rélèna, j'ai commis une erreur. Écoute moi bien et fais absolument tout ce que je te dirai.

- Mais qu'y a-t-il Heero ? Je ne comprends pas. De quoi parles-tu ?

- Habituellement, j'informe sur une ligne courante une heure d'atterrissage et un terminal d'arrivée erronés, histoire de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, comme je ne peux moi-même être en personne sur place pour établir « mon » périmètre de sécurité. Mais je me suis endormi Rélèna...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Heero, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer. Et puis, s'ils avaient essayé d'intervenir au moment de l'atterrissage les autres fois, ils ont certainement dû abandonner cette idée et se décourager après les échecs des fois précédentes.

- Hn. Je l'espère. En tout cas, s'ils sont très patients et déterminés, ce que je crois malheureusement, ils risquent de nous attendre. Donc, tu vas suivre exactement toutes les instructions que je vais te donner. Je vais passer devant toi, Milliardo sera derrière nous. Tu vas laisser le moins de distance possible entre chacun de nous. Oh, et retire tes chaussures.

Elle obéit tout de suite, elle savait qu'il ne fallait jamais discuter les ordres du Commandant Yuy. Mais son regard interrogateur le fit poursuivre :

- Tu étais trop haute avec ses talons, donc une cible plus facile. On ne s'arrête pas, on ne salue personne, on se dirige tout de suite au service des douanes, il est à 300 mètres de la piste, juste à gauche de l'entrée du terminal. Compris.

Les deux Peacecraft opinèrent. Milliardo avait toute confiance en Heero, il le laissait donc faire et prendre chaque décision concernant la protection de sa sœur. Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et avait toujours réussi à la garder en vie.

A peine sortis de la navette, le Commandant Yuy se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on l'observait. Il regardait partout, scrutait chaque personne venue accueillir la Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères, chaque visage était « scanné » dans l'espoir de deviner d'où le coup partirait.

Une demi-seconde, c'est le temps qu'il lui fallu pour faire volt-face et se jeter sur Rélèna après qu'il ait vu le sniper en embuscade à droite et entendu le projectile sifflé dans les airs. Un cri de surprise, un cri de douleur ! Le temps qu'il se relève, l'individu était déjà en fuite. Il ne servait à rien de le poursuivre. Il se retourna pour voir l'étendue des blessures de son amie. Un bras cassé dans la chute mais la balle l'avait tout de même touchée à l'épaule droite. Elle était ressortie et n'avait apparemment pas endommagé d'organe vital.

Suite à la tentative d'assassinat, Heero était resté au chevet de Rélèna jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital pour continuer à la protéger. Dès lors, il avait mis un terme à la mission, avec l'accord du Colonel Peacecraft, pour la reconduire sur terre.

- Tu sais bien que j'y retournerai ! Je dois encore rallier les dirigeants de L4 et L5 à notre cause.

- Hn. Je sais. Je serai là aussi mais pas seul cette fois-ci. Je serai préparé.

- Je le sais bien Heero, je te connais. Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Sans toi, ils m'auraient atteinte depuis plus longtemps et plus gravement. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

- Hn. Peut-être. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne se reproduira pas. Je serai préparé !

- Merci Heero.

- Hn.

Ils ne s'étaient rien dit d'autre du voyage. Rélèna le connaissait bien après toutes ces années, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle savait aussi combien cela devait être dur pour lui, elle savait qu'il considérait cette mission comme un échec...

C'est cet échec que le miroir lui renvoyait en ce moment ! Cette colère aussi dont il ne s'était pas départi depuis ! Heureusement, ces amis avaient eu la décence de ne pas lui parler de sa mission. De tout façon, ils avaient pu avoir toutes les explications au JT du soir de l'accident. Et quand bien même cela ne leur suffisait pas, il savait que Duo pourrait avoir accès à son rapport dès demain pendant le debriefing de sa section puisqu'ils appartenaient à la même. Et connaissant son ami qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, les trous seraient vite comblés pour les autres. Et puis il y avait Quatre aussi qui travaillait au Ministère de la Défense.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à Duo, il était toujours en colère après lui mais en repensant à leur dispute et à son comportement bien trop calme de la veille, il se sentit coupable... A quoi bon ? C'était du passé et il ne voulait plus y penser. Toute cette colère qu'il ressentait, il fallait qu'il l'extériorise, qu'elle sorte, s'il voulait être prêt pour la prochaine sortie de Rélèna dans l'espace. Il passa donc son cycliste et son débardeur fétiche et partit courir pour libérer toutes ses tensions.

06 h 00

« Bip bip » « Bip bip »

Un œil qui s'ouvre, puis un deuxième.

Déjà ?

Un regard vers l'objet de torture sur sa droite qui lui confirme qu'il est déjà 6 h 00.

Il pousse un soupir, baille, décide qu'il peut dormir encore un peu...

Non ! Il doit se lever s'il veut avoir une toute petite chance de le voir...

Il sort de son lit, enfile son pantalon et sa chemise de la veille et descend au pas de course les escaliers qui mènent à leur grande pièce à vivre. Il ne se soucie pas de réveiller ses compagnons. La vitesse n'est pas synonyme de bruit pour le grand Shinigami. Arrivé en bas, il se précipite dans le salon/salle à manger. Un regard à droite, à gauche, personne. Il tente sa chance dans la cuisine mais sans plus de succès. Il était déjà parti malgré l'heure si matinale.

C'est donc avec un petit pincement au cœur de n'avoir pu apercevoir l'être aimé qu'il décida de se prendre un café, histoire de se réveiller et de se remettre les idées en place pour la journée. De toute façon, Duo Maxwell ne sera pas vraiment Duo Maxwell tant qu'il n'aura pas ingurgité son litre de café. Quoiqu'aux dires de ses amis, ce ne serait pas si grave. « Si la caféine n'existait pas, nous saurions peut-être ce qu'est vraiment la paix ! », avait encore répété Wufei pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, pensa Duo lorsqu'il rencontra le pot de la cafetière désespérément vide. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de sortir sans même avoir bu un café. Même le soldat parfait a besoin de sa dose quotidienne, bien qu'il ait déjà démontré à plusieurs reprises qu'il pouvait rester éveillé plus de 48 h d'affilé en mission sans avoir consommé une seule goutte du précieux liquide. On n'en attendait pas moins de lui !

Toute à sa réflexion, l'américain mit en marche la cafetière et se dirigea dans la salle de bain de leur rez-de-chaussée en quête d'indices qu'Heero aurait pu laisser à sa portée. Sans trop y croire, connaissant l'ami en question, il poussa la porte de la salle d'eau et alluma la lumière.

Quels ne furent pas sa surprise et son étonnement de trouver les habits du japonais laissés sur le sol carrelé de la pièce. Visiblement, il les avaient enlevés et jetés là, comme ça. Bon, Heero n'était pas un maniaque du ménage, mais l'ordre et la discipline étaient ses mots d'ordre ! Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout. « Que t'arrive-t-il Hee-chan ? Est-ce à cause de l'autre fois ? A cause de ta dernière mission ? Les deux peut-être ? ». L'américain se parlait à lui-même sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il s'était assis sur le sol avec dans les mains le tee-shirt du japonais. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, c'était si agréable, si familier. Il aurait tant voulu que son odeur soit sur ses vêtements à lui, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait à lui. Alors, il resta assis là, les genoux repliés sous son cou, le tee-shirt de celui qu'il aimait dans ses mains, oubliant son café qui l'attendait, oubliant le temps.

06 h 45

Cette course matinale lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Il se sentait un peu plus détendu et son esprit était plus clair. Il regarda l'heure. Il avait le temps de prendre une douche et peut-être même de boire un café avant d'aller au QG des Preventers.

En rentrant dans le loft, il ne fut pas surpris par le silence qui y régnait encore. Les autres dormaient toujours mais il était encore tôt et aucun n'avait de prérogative aujourd'hui, mis à part Duo qui devait le rejoindre au QG mais la réunion était à 10 h 00 donc il n'avait pas à se presser.

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, il remarqua que la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. Il n'avait pas dû l'éteindre. Il était parti si précipitamment ce matin, avec le besoin urgent de sentir l'air lui fouetter le visage pendant sa course, sentir ses muscles souffrir d'un effort physique trop fort sans y avoir été préparés. Il dépassa donc la cuisine pour aller éteindre la lumière qu'il avait négligée.

Le spectacle que lui offrit la pièce en entrant le figea. Maxwell, allongé par terre avec son tee-shirt qu'il serrait dans ses bras tel un enfant l'aurait fait avec son doudou. Il sentit la colère affluer de nouveau en lui, traversant chaque parcelle de son corps. Les poings serrés, il regardait maintenant Duo qui avait ouvert les yeux mais qui ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas. C'en était trop pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'américain, il lui en voulait. De quoi ? De tout. Il se sentait blessé et violé dans son intimité.

Se contenant pour ne pas exploser, ni déverser une nouvelle fois sa colère sur son ami, il fit un quart de tour sur lui-même et frappa de toutes ses forces la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Un autre quart de tour et il prit la fuite; laissant une traînée de sang sur la porte défoncée.

Il sortit du loft en courant. Il lui fallait de l'air, il lui fallait de l'espace. Il avait envie de crier sa colère, de hurler. Il prit la direction du QG, toujours en courant.

Les quelques secondes où il s'était retrouvé face à Heero lui avaient paru des minutes interminables. Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui dire quelque chose, le retenir, mais il n'avait pas pu, il s'était senti paralysé par la froideur que dégageait son ami à cet instant. Et ce regard... Comment supporter que la personne qu'on aime puisse nous regarder de cette manière, avec horreur ? Avec dégoût ? Les deux sûrement ! Il avait senti ses larmes couler lorsqu'il avait cogné dans la porte. Il avait eu mal pour lui. Il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait tant aimé revenir en arrière.

- Duo, que s'est-il passé ?, demanda Quatre tout affolé en déboulant dans la pièce, Trowa et Wufei sur les talons.

- Oh Quatre...

Il n'arrivait pas à parler, les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

- Hum, Trowa, Wufei, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr mon ange, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner en vous attendant. Wufei, tu m'aides ?

- Ok. Mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui qui ne peuvent pas attendre.

Le français et le chinois laissèrent donc Quatre et Duo seuls afin qu'ils puissent discuter.

Quatre, bien qu'étonné de la réponse de Wufei, ne fit pas de commentaire. Il voyait que son autre ami n'était pas non plus dans son état normal depuis quelques temps. Cela devait d'ailleurs certainement avoir un rapport avec son ex mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour entamer ce genre de discussion, un cœur brisé à la fois.

Duo se sentit apaisé dès qu'il fut seul avec le petit arabe. Quatre avait ce don. Il pouvait comprendre les autres rien qu'en étant près d'eux, ressentir leurs plus profondes émotions grâce à son empathie. Mais en plus, il dégageait quelque chose, comme une aura, qui pouvait apaiser et rassurer. Cela fit beaucoup de bien à l'américain qui pu enfin expliquer toute la scène à son ami.

- Maintenant, il doit me détester. Si tu avais vu son regard Quatre...

- Non mon Duo, je ne pense pas qu'il déteste, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel chez lui, enfin envers toi.

- Alors pourquoi ne comprend-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas voir combien je l'aime ?

- Il n'est pas comme toi Duo. Il a été conditionné pour ne rien ressentir, en particulier en ce qui concerne des sentiments forts comme l'amour. Tu le sais pourtant ?

- Oui, mais depuis toutes ces années, depuis la fin de la guerre, il a changé un peu. Il nous considère bien comme sa famille aujourd'hui. Il est même devenu ami avec Rélèna. Alors pourquoi réagit-il comme ça à mon contact ?

- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Je ne peux pas tout savoir. Mais je pense qu'il a été surpris et en colère de voir que par deux fois tu es en quelque sorte rentré dans son intimité sans y avoir été invité. Il nous aime bien sûr et nous fait confiance mais il y a des limites qu'on ne doit pas dépasser car il reste Heero Yuy, pilote du Wing zéro, « programmé » pour sauver la terre et les colonies, « conditionné » pour s'auto-détruire en cas de dernier recours. Son instinct de survie est encore très présent, même aujourd'hui, preuve en est qu'il excelle dans son travail. En agissant ainsi, tu as franchi son « périmètre de sécurité personnel », le mettant ainsi en danger. Tu comprends Duo ?

- Oui, je crois. Je devrais m'excuser et m'expliquer je crois.

- T'excuser oui mais ne lui explique pas tout de suite. Laisse lui le temps de digérer tout ça. En plus, vu comme sa dernière mission s'est passée, il ne doit pas trop avoir la tête à ça.

- Oui, tu as raison. Merci mon Kitty-Quat.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison mon Dudulle. Tu viens déjeuner avec nous ?

- J'arrive. Le temps de me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.

Après que Quatre eut quitté la pièce, Duo se sentit un peu moins joyeux mais cette conversation lui avait quand même fait du bien. Il espérait juste que son ami avait raison. Après tout, la colère d'Heero était bien légitime, lui-même aurait pu se comporter ainsi à sa place. Et puis, la colère était un sentiment très fort, s'il pouvait la ressentir et l'exprimer, c'était sûrement bon signe pour la suite. C'était décidé, il irait le voir tout à l'heure avant le debriefing pour s'excuser et pour le reste, il attendrait un peu, qu'il soit prêt. D'ailleurs, s'il cogitait un peu à propos de tout ça, le japonais comprendrait peut-être de lui-même les agissements de Duo. C'est sur ces notes d'optimisme qu'il rejoignit ses trois compagnons dans la cuisine.

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

07 h 30

Heero venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Il était encore essoufflé et ruisselant. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient encore déserts à cette heure matinale. Cette course à pied lui avait encore fait du bien mais il devait se ressaisir avant de passer voir son supérieur. Un coup d'œil à son montre le rassura, il avait encore une demie heure devant lui. Il aurait le temps de faire un détour par les douches et son vestiaire.

Le japonais pris soin de regarder qu'il n'y ait toujours personne en sortant de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas rapide au vestiaire des hommes. Il était seul. Tant mieux. Il prit ses affaires de toilettes dans son casier et alla prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps fit un bien fou à ses muscles endoloris qu'il avait maltraités ce matin. De nouveau, il sentait toute tension quitter ses épaules. Il se savonna partout et se laissa aller ensuite à un plaisir solitaire. Revigoré, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche. Il frictionna ses cheveux dans sa serviette qu'il passa ensuite autour de sa taille, puis partit s'habiller. Après avoir revêtu son uniforme, il prit la direction du bureau de Milliardo.

08 h 00

- Colonel Peacecraft, Commandant Yuy au rapport.

- Repos Commandant. Comment allez-vous Yuy ?

- Bien merci. Et vous-même Milliardo ?

- Très bien, je vous remercie. J'ai bien reçu votre rapport par mail ce matin. Comme d'habitude bouclé en avance et parfaitement détaillé.

- Je n'ai fait que mon travail Colonel

- Oui, comme d'habitude, avec tout le sérieux qu'on vous connait Commandant. Cependant, je dois vous dire que je suis surpris. Pourquoi autant d'auto-flagellation Heero ?

- J'ai failli à ma mission. Je n'ai pas pu protéger la Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères et lui permettre de mener son voyage à terme.

- Heero, je vais maintenant te parler comme à un ami et non comme à un Preventers sous mes ordres. Tu as tort. Tu as protégé Rélèna de toutes les manières possibles pour un seul homme. Elle est en vie et c'est ça le principal.

- Sauf tout mon respect Milliardo, c'est vous qui avez tort. Elle a été blessée, je l'ai blessée. Si je ne m'étais pas assoupi, si j'avais pris soin de vous parler de mon plan d'action, tout ceci ne serait pas arriver.

- Peut-être. Nous ne le saurons jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui qui a commis une erreur ici c'est moi. J'ai sous-estimé les menaces dont ma sœur a été la cible. Je n'ai pas prévu un dispositif suffisant pour sa protection. Je n'ai compté que sur toi en mettant tout le poids de la réussite de cette mission sur les épaules d'un seul homme. Je ne commettrai pas deux fois la même erreur. Pour son prochain voyage, nous seront prêts.

- Hn. Si vous le dites. En attendant, puis-je vous demander deux faveurs Milliardo ?

- Je t'écoute Heero.

- La première serait que je sois affecté les semaines à venir à la recherche des individus qui menacent votre sœur et tout autre personne liée de près ou de loin à ce nouveau parti politique. En particulier, j'aimerai commencé par retrouver le sniper qui a attenté à la vie Rélèna.

- Accordé.

- Ensuite, j'aimerais pouvoir préparer la prochaine mission à vos côtés et choisir les personnes de mon équipe.

- Accordé également. J'imagine qu'il s'agit de tes amis les pilotes.

- Aï. Merci mon Colonel.

- Repos Yuy et serrons-nous la main.

En s'approchant pour serrer la main de Milliardo, Heero se rendit enfin compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa main droite. Elle était très enflée et très bleue. Un peu gêné, il la tendit quand même à son supérieur et ami qui eu la délicatesse de ne pas être trop ferme dans sa poignée de main.

- Commandant Yuy, je vous ferai grâce des explications mais je vous prie de vous rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie pour faire examiner cette main.

- Aï.

- Je vous retrouve à 10 h 00 en salle de conférence D16 pour le debriefing de la divion.

- A vos ordres Colonel.

- Repos Commandant.

En sortant du bureau du Colonel Peacecraft, Heero se rendit tout de suite à l'infirmerie. Il espérait qu'il n'y ait pas grand monde sinon il risquait d'être en retard pour son debriefing. Il regrettait que Milliardo ait remarqué cette blessure. Au moins, il avait eu la délicatesse de ne pas demander d'explication, même si au vu de la blessure, nul doute n'était possible quant à sa nature : un coup de poing.

09 h 30

Heero venait juste de passer une radio. Il attendait les résultats même si le médecin lui n'avait aucun doute. Pour lui, c'était forcément une fracture mais vu que le blessé ne semblait pas franchement souffrir de cette main tuméfiée, il préféra confirmer le diagnostic par des clichés.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le médecin revient avec les résultats :

- Commandant Yuy, c'est bien une fracture du cinquième métacarpien. Mais vous avez de la chance, elle n'est presque pas déplacée. Vous n'aurez donc pas besoin d'opération. En revanche, il va vous falloir porter une attèle pendant 3 semaines minimum. Ensuite, nous referons des radios pour confirmer la consolidation. Vous avez compris.

- Hn. Vous parlez d'une chance.

- Je vous assure. Vous avez dû cogner fort pour avoir la main dans cet état, pourtant vos blessures internes ne sont que très légères.

- Si vous le dites.

- Puis-je vous demander comment vous vous êtes blessé ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

Et au cas où le toubib aurait voulu insister, Heero avait accompagné sa dernière phrase d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue. C'est comme ça que Duo l'appelait ce regard.

- Message reçu Commandant Yuy. Je vous laisse. Une infirmière va passer pour vous donner l'ordonnance pour l'attèle et les médicaments. Il vous faut un arrêt de travail ?

- Non, ça ira, merci.

- Très bien. Bonne journée Monsieur Yuy.

- Hn, vous aussi.

Alors qu'il attendait l'infirmière, c'est un tout autre visiteur qu'il vit arriver. En l'occurrence, le responsable de sa venue ici. Et quand ce dernier l'aperçut à son tour, il couru vers lui :

- Ah Hee-chan, je te cherchais. Je suis tellement désolé, je...

Duo ne put finir sa phrase car il fut stoppé net par un ton froid et coupant comme une lame :

- Sors d'ici Duo, je ne veux plus te voir aujourd'hui. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Mais la réunion...

- Je m'en tape ! Je trouverai une excuse à ton absence. J'en prends la responsabilité. Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et je te donne un ordre. Maintenant sors d'ici ! Dégage ! Je veux plus te voir !

Duo ne se fit pas prier. Ni une, ni deux, il sortit de l'infirmerie en courant. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues et il ne voulait pas qu'il les voit, il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Bon sang, quel salaud ! Comment pouvait-il lui en foutre plein la gueule comme ça. Ok, il avait fait une connerie, non deux, mais quand même, cela justifiait-il autant de méchanceté ? Dans sa hâte de quitter le bâtiment, il bouscula quelqu'un.

- Mes respects Capitaine Maxwell.

- Repos Lieutenant Marks. Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous en prie. Si je peux me permettre, vous vous sentez bien Capitaine ?

- Ça va, merci Lieutenant. Bonne journée.

- Merci. A vous aussi Capitaine.

Et merde, il avait fallu qu'il rencontre quelqu'un qu'il connaissait alors qu'il était dans cet état. Et en plus quelqu'un de la division aérienne, sa division et celle d'Heero aussi. Shit !

Heero était encore en colère, très en colère mais contre lui-même cette fois-ci. Il avait dépassé les bornes avec Duo. Il avait même outrepassé ses droits en se servant de son statut hiérarchique pour le faire sortir et le renvoyer chez lui. C'était vraiment inacceptable pour lui d'avoir une telle conduite, en particulier au travail, en particulier avec son ami. C'est comme s'il avait voulu le blesser, volontairement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il était empreint d'une telle colère vis-à-vis de Duo. Et puis, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de céder ainsi à ses émotions. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas.

Après ces quelques secondes de remise en question, le soldat parfait remis son masque. Il prit l'ordonnance que lui tendait l'infirmière puis quitta à son tour le bâtiment pour se rendre au debriefing, seul...

A suivre...

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et surtout, qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, questions, suggestions... Merci d'avance.

Je pense que le prochain chapitre pourra être en ligne dimanche ou lundi prochain.

A très bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Culpabilité

Titre : Pour lui...

Auteur : Dana-chan

Genre : romance yaoï

Couple : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x ? (bientôt mais pas cette fois encore ;-) Des pronostics ?)

Disclaimer : 10 ans ont passé depuis ma première fic et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi *snif*

Note : ce second chapitre a vraiment été compliqué à écrire, peut-être le manque de sommeil en cette période de fêtes lol ! Soyez indulgents...

Review : Sortilège : j'innove pas vraiment mais encore merci pour ta review. J'espère que cette suite sera encore à ton goût. Bon appétit ! ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : La Culpabilité**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**09 h 45**_

- Je vais devoir y aller mon ange.

- Oh non, déjà ?

- Oui, je dois aller travailler quand même.

- Reste encore un peu s'il te plait. On est tellement bien ici tous les deux, dans notre lit...

Ses grands yeux bleus azur le regardaient avec tellement d'amour qu'il aurait presque été tenté de céder mais il devait vraiment partir. Il déposa un délicat baisé sur le front du blond puis reprit :

- Bien sûr qu'on est bien ici, dans notre petit cocon. Je préfèrerai mille fois te refaire l'amour que d'aller travailler mais Wufei a pris sa journée et je dois recevoir un client important à 10 h 30. Il démarche actuellement plusieurs boîtes et je ne voudrais pas louper le coche. Tu comprends mon ange ?

- Évidemment...

L'œil brillant et coquin, Quatre se rapprocha très très doucement de Trowa alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos, assis sur le lit et commençait de mettre son pantalon. Il l'attrapa par la taille et le fit basculer en arrière. Le français se laissa faire, sourire aux lèvre.

- Si tu arrives en retard, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu as été pris en otage, susurra le blond à l'oreille de son amant, tout en lui caressant le torse.

Trowa n'était pas dupe, il savait exactement ce que Quatre essayait de faire à cet instant. Et ça fonctionnait plutôt bien s'il en croyait son érection naissante.

- Tu n'es pas un ange, tu es un démon en fait. Mais je te ferais remarquer qu'être pris en otage n'est pas vraiment un argument convainquant pour le patron d'une boîte de sécurité qui essaye de faire signer un nouveau client !

- Hum, oui, vu sous cet angle... Dans ce cas, je te propose autre chose.

- Tu essaies tes talents de négociateur sur moi ?

- Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien mon cher !

Trowa savait que quand Quatre avait cet éclat dans les yeux et ce sourire malicieux, il était déterminé et obtenait toujours à la fin ce qu'il voulait alors à quoi bon résister ? Comme s'il en avait envie de toute façon...

Le blond descendit alors du lit et vint se placer devant son amant qui lui était toujours allongé en travers, les pieds par terre. Quatre s'agenouilla entre ses jambes et vint cueillir le sexe déjà durci dans sa bouche. Ce qui eu pour effet de le durcir davantage et de tirer un soupir de contentement au français. Puis, chaque mouvement de va et vient lui firent soupirer d'aise un peu plus, un peu plus fort. Mais Quatre ralentit la cadence quand il sentit que Trowa était prêt à venir. Ça aurait été trop facile. Cette fois, c'est un cri de frustration que son amant laissa échapper. Alors le blond reprit ses caresses, un peu plus rapides, un peu plus appuyées. Il aurait bien recommencé son manège mais il savait manquer de temps et il ne voulait pas nuire au français en le mettant trop en retard. Il décida donc de l'emmener jusqu'à l'extase.

Trowa était sur le point de jouir, sa main droite agrippait le drap, l'autre serrait celle de Quatre. C'était bon, c'était... La porte d'entrée venait claquer et dans un sursaut, Quatre s'était arrêté.

- Putain de merde ! L'enfoiré ! Mais être con à ce point !

Duo ne pleurait plus. Il était furax contre le japonais qui l'avait tout simplement jeté comme un malpropre !

- Y a quelqu'un dans cette baraque ?

- C'est Duo !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?, ronchonna Trowa coupé en plein élan.

- Je ne sais pas, il devait avoir une réunion à 10 h normalement...

Un coup d'œil au réveil : 10 h 00. Ni une, ni deux, le brun s'était levé et était déjà en train de se rhabiller.

- Faut que j'y aille mon ange, vraiment.

- Je suis désolé mon cœur.

- T'inquiète, je me vengerai ce soir.

Le français fit un clin d'œil à son amant encore tout penaud, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce. Il dévala les escaliers pour s'entendre dire arrivé en bas :

- C'est pas la peine de répondre quand on pose une question !

- Merci pour l'accueil Duo !

- Excuse Tro, je ne suis pas de bonne humeur.

- Moi non plus, du moins plus maintenant. Euh, si tu cherches Quatre, il arrive.

- Ok... Bonne journée.

- Toi aussi, lança le français en franchissant le seuil du loft.

C'est en attendant son ami que l'américain percuta qu'il venait de les interrompre dans leurs ébats. C'était tout lui ça ! Shit ! Il se sentait très con maintenant. Au moins, ça l'avait calmé.

En descendant les escaliers, Quatre se sentit mal. Enfermé dans sa bulle de bonheur avec Trowa depuis que les autres étaient partis ce matin, il n'avait pas relevé ses barrières et se prit toute la tristesse de Duo de plein fouet. Le blond en oublia même qu'il voulait passer un savon à son ami pour son entrée fracassante et le reste...

- Oh Duo... Il t'a vraiment blessé cette fois !

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais le natté confirma en hochant la tête.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non merci. C'est gentil mais là j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul je crois. Je vais aller m'allonger.

- Ok. Mais si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. Je travaille ici aujourd'hui. Je serai dans le bureau, des choses à voir pour WINNER CORP.

- Merci Quatre. Et désolé pour...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On s'en remettra, lui répondit le blond en lui souriant.

- T'es le meilleur, lança Duo juste avant de coller un bisous sur la joue de son ami.

Sur ce, l'américain monta se réfugier dans sa chambre et l'arabe se rendit dans sa pièce de travail où les comptes de sa société l'attendaient.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**09 h 50**_

Heero avait décidé de faire un détour par le bureau de son supérieur avant d'aller en salle de conférence pour lui signalé l'absence de Duo au débriefing. Il préférait faire cela en privé, surtout qu'il allait devoir omettre la vrai raison de l'absence de l'américain.

- Colonel Peacecraft ?

- Oui ?

- Je venais vous prévenir que le Capitaine Maxwell ne sera pas présent au débriefing. Il ne sentait pas bien, je lui ai donc permis de rentrer chez lui.

- Très bien. Et cette main Commandant ?

- Ça ira. Petite fracture du cinquième métacarpien mon Colonel. Je dois juste garder cette attèle pendant 3 semaines.

- Faites attention quand même Yuy, penser à prendre un peu de repos.

- Oui mon Colonel. Merci de votre sollicitude.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Vous êtes mon meilleur élément Yuy, je veille donc juste sur les intérêts des Preventers.

Milliardo accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil amical avant de proposer à Heero de se rendre avec lui en salle D16, ce qu'il accepta. Les deux hommes firent un détour par le bureau du japonais pour qu'il puisse prendre quelques documents et son ordinateur portable.

_**10 h 05 – Salle de conférence D16**_

Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les Preventers se levèrent pour le salut de rigueur. Après tout, ils étaient les deux officiers les plus gradés présents.

- Repos. Bonjour Mesdames, Messieurs. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Commandant Yuy, l'ordre du jour, s'il vous plaît.

- A vos ordres Colonel Peacecraft. Cette réunion sera exclusivement centrée sur le dernier voyage de la Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères dans les colonies et sur le parti politique encore inconnu qui menace la paix entre les Nations-Unies et les Colonies. On ne sait malheureusement que très peu de choses à propos de ce mouvement si ce n'est leur féroce détermination à faire échouer la signature du décret sur « la règlementation du stock et de la fabrication des armes de combat » par toutes les colonies. Il est donc indispensable que nous nous mobilisions tous sur cette affaire et mettions un plan d'action rapide et efficace en place.

- Merci Commandant. Alors avant d'entrer plus en avant dans les détails, y a-t-il des questions ?

- Oui Colonel.

- Lieutenant Marks, nous vous écoutons ?

- Nous n'attendons pas le Capitaine Maxwell pour commencer ?, questionna-t-il en regardant le Commandant Yuy.

Heero faisait de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre mais il avait des envies de meurtre. Il n'avait jamais pu le blairer celui-là. C'était viscéral. D'ailleurs, un fouille merde pareil, comment avait-il pu atteindre le grade de lieutenant ? Ça restait une énigme à ses yeux.

- Non Lieutenant, répondit Milliardo. Le Capitaine Maxwell est souffrant mais il aura un rapport de cette réunion. Nous pouvons continuer ? Alors reprenons.

Heero n'écoutait plus depuis un bon moment. De toute façon, il était déjà au courant de tout et son rapport de mission avait déjà été décortiqué par l'assemblée. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se demandait ce que faisait Duo en ce moment, depuis qu'il l'avait jeté de l'infirmerie. Il s'en voulait encore. Et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs. Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour calmer les choses et montrer un geste de bonne volonté. Histoire de s'excuser sans vraiment le faire. La méthode Heero quoi !

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit alors que la réunion se terminait et que ses collègues quittaient la pièce. Tous sauf un qui vint l'interrompre.

- Commandant Yuy ?

- Oui Lieutenant ?

- Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait présenter mon prompt rétablissement au Capitaine Maxwell ?

- Aï. Ce sera fait Lieutenant. Merci pour lui.

- C'est normal. Bonne journée Commandant.

- A vous aussi Lieutenant.

L'intrus quitta la salle et laissa Heero seul. Ce dernier s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il pouvait bien aller se faire foutre avec son prompt rétablissement mais un seul pétage de câble par jour Yuy, se dit-il pour lui-même. De toute façon, il avait d'autre chat à fouetter aujourd'hui.

Heero regroupa ses affaires et fila à son bureau pour commencer ses recherches. Il était déjà midi mais il n'avait pas faim. Et puis au moins, le travail lui occuperait l'esprit et l'empêcherait de se sentir mal.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Parc St Amour**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**14 h 00**_

Wufei l'attendait sur un banc avec un bouquet de fleurs. Il s'était apprêté pour ce rendez-vous, il était même allé rafraichir sa coupe ce matin avant de passer à son domicile. Mais son ex était déjà au travail. Il lui aurait bien fait la surprise de passer directement là-bas mais ça ne se faisait pas selon son sens des convenances. Il avait donc téléphoné pour lui proposer ce rendez-vous au parc qui avait été accepté avec joie. Maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était plus très sûr de lui. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Après tout, leur rupture, même si elle datait d'i ans, était encore douloureuse pour lui. Il n'avais jamais pu l'oublier. Bien sûr, il avait eu quelques aventures depuis mais il n'avais jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bonjour Wufei.

Mon dieu, cette voix... Il avait presque oublié...

- Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci et toi ?

- Oui merci.

Il rougissait, ce qui l'agaçait profondément. Il ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

- Viens, assied toi. A moins que tu ne préfères marcher ?

- Ça ira merci. Oh, tu m'as apporté des fleurs ! C'est très gentil et très classe Wufei. Ça te ressemble bien, tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi en revanche, tu es encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs...

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Wufei était incapable de soutenir la conversation. Il était perdu dans ses yeux, dans la contemplation de cet être exceptionnel qu'il aimait toujours depuis toutes ces années.

- Tu sais Wufei, je ne peux pas rester longtemps mais je voulais te dire que tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Beaucoup.

Il était gêné, ses émotions prenaient le contrôle. Il se raclât la gorge et poursuivit :

- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus si on t'attend.

- Oui, je dois y aller mais on se revoit bientôt ?

Un peu surpris mais ravi, Wufei répondit :

- Bien sûr. Je t'appelle ?

- On fait comme ça. J'ai hâte... Au revoir Wufei.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou si ces mots avaient vraiment été prononcés. Il n'avait encore une fois rien pu dire. Et son amour était déjà reparti.

Cette rencontre s'était très bien passée, c'était même au delà de ses espérances mais n'était-ce pas une erreur de recommencer après avoir tant souffert ? Il resta tout l'après-midi sur son banc, à repenser au passé et imaginer l'avenir à ses côtés. Il devait vraiment réfléchir à tout ça mais n'était-ce pas trop tard maintenant qu'il avait fait le premier pas ?

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**18 h 00**_

Heero imprima la dernière page qu'il glissa dans son dossier puis s'élança vers le bureau de Milliardo.

- Kuso !

Personne. Un coup d'œil dans le bureau de sa secrétaire :

- Pardon Mademoiselle, le Colonel Peacecraft est déjà parti ?

- Oui Commandant. I minutes mais vous devriez pouvoir le rattraper si vous vous dépêchez.

- Aï. Merci beaucoup. Et bonne soirée.

Elle allait lui répondre mais il était déjà parti.

Heero avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu mais visiblement pas assez puisqu'il arriva jusque devant la porte d'entrée principale sans avoir vu son supérieur. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle en se maudissant de ne pas avoir assez rapide, il entendit une voix familière derrière lui :

- Alors Yuy, toujours en train de courir à ce que je vois?

- Hn ? Ah Milliardo, j'avais peur de t'avoir manqué. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?, demanda le japonais qui venait de réagir à la boutade.

- Je t'ai vu ce matin Heero. Bref. Qu'as-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

- A te montrer en fait. J'ai passé la journée à faire des recherches sur ce groupe politique en me concentrant principalement sur L2 puisque pour l'instant, c'est la seule colonie qui ait émis des réserves quant à la signature du décret. Et je pense que j'ai une piste sérieuse, même si je préfèrerais me tromper pour le coup... Tiens, regarde.

Milliardo feuilleta brièvement le dossier que venait de lui remettre le japonais. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Effectivement, je pense que tu tiens là une bonne piste mais si tu as raison, ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour nous ! Et merde, je pensais en avoir fini avec tout ça !

- Aï; on le pensait tous mon ami.

- Écoute Heero, pour le moment tu ne parles de ça à personne. Et surtout pas à ma sœur. La connaissant, elle serait bien capable de leur proposer une rencontre par médias interposés ! Je peux garder ces documents ?

- Bien sûr, j'ai tout en copie sur le PC.

- Très bien. Je vais étudier ça un peu plus en détail et préparer une mission d'infiltration.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, ça nous permettra d'en apprendre davantage. Je me propose bien évidemment pour être sur le terrain.

- Impossible Heero. Déjà avec ta main ça ne serait pas raisonnable, sans vouloir te vexer, mais surtout, j'ai besoin que tu restes pour Rélèna. Ils n'ont encore rien tenté sur Terre mais si ce sont bien eux, il y a fort à parier qu'ils essayeront donc...

- J'ai compris. Pour commencer, à la première heure demain, j'irai mettre à l'épreuve les systèmes de sécurité de la résidence Peacecraft.

- Merci mon ami. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu as fait du très bon boulot aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi maintenant. Va donc te détendre un peu pendant que c'est encore possible. On reparlera de tout ça demain.

- Aï. Colonel Peacecraft.

- Commandant Yuy. Repos. A demain Heero.

- A demain Milliardo.

_**18 h 30**_

Plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il était assis dans son bureau à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Duo quand il rentrerait. Attendre ne servait à rien il allait bien falloir qu'il rentre de toute façon. En plus, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans le travail tout l'après-midi pour éviter de penser à tout ça mais maintenant, ça lui revenait comme un boomerang et il se sentait très mal. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir le comportement de l'américain ou il ne le voulait pas. Et son propre comportement, il ne le comprenait pas non plus. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens en fait.

L'heure tournait et il se décida à partir enfin. Il ne fit pas de détour par son casier et partit en uniforme. De toute façon, ses fringues du matin étaient justes bonnes à passer en machine.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**20 h 00**_

Quatre venait de raccrocher. Il se sentait soulagé. C'était Heero. Il rentrait et voulait savoir s'ils avaient déjà mangé pour prendre quelque chose en chemin si non. Le blond avait peur encore d'une fuite en avant du japonais, le fait de savoir qu'il rentrait était donc une bonne chose. En revanche, même s'il ramenait des pizzas pour faire plaisir à Duo, la confrontation entre eux risquait de ne pas être de la tarte !

- Les gars, lança l'arabe à tout va, Heero arrive avec des pizzas !

Deux minutes plus tard, Trowa et Wufei avaient rejoint Quatre au salon mais Duo manquait à l'appel, chose très étonnante puisque le mot pizza avait été prononcé...

Wufei fut le seul à faire un commentaire :

- Il est malade ?

Comme les deux amants se regardaient d'un air entendu, il poursuivit :

- J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ?

- Ils se sont encore engueulés aujourd'hui, l'informa Trowa

Quatre acquiesça :

- Sans commentaire les gars. Heero arrive.

Effectivement, du bruit venait de la porte d'entrée. Si le blond l'avait su avant les autres, c'est parce qu'il avait perçu la confusion du japonais bien avant le bruit de son entrée.

- C'est le livreur !

Les trois compagnons auraient pu mourir de rire si la situation n'apparaissait pas si grave ! Heero qui faisait de l'humour ?! Un ange passa. C'est finalement Quatre qui brisa le silence après que le japonais soit venu les rejoindre au salon :

- Salut Heero et merci pour les pizzas.

- Hn. De rien. Duo n'est pas avec vous ?

Quatre allait répondre mais il constata que l'intéressé était dans l'embrasure de la porte :

- Tiens Duo, on ne t'a pas entendu descendre, fit remarqué le blond.

- Shinigami pour vous servir maître Quatre, ironisa Duo.

L'arabe ne le sentait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Il y avait quelque chose de dangereux dans le regard de Duo : la vengeance. Quant à Heero, lui il avait l'air totalement paumé, et pas besoin d'être empathe pour le remarquer. Enfin, la soirée s'annonçait mal.

Wufei que le climat ambiant ne mettait pas du tout à l'aise, se proposa d'aller chercher des bières alors que les autres se posaient autour de la table où les pizzas se trouvaient déjà. Trowa s'apprêtait à raconter sa journée histoire de détendre l'atmosphère mais Duo ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le règlement de compte commençait.

- Merci beaucoup Commandant Yuy pour les pizzas !

Heero avait bien senti le ton cinglant de son ami et surtout, en mentionnant son grade, l'ironie de leur dispute du matin. Mais il refusait d'entrer dans son jeu, au risque d'empirer les choses, c'est pourquoi il lui répondit tout à fait normalement.

- Hn, je t'en prie Duo.

Entre temps, Wufei était revenu de la cuisine avec les bières et se retrouvait, à l'instar du couple, le spectateur forcé d'une joute verbale à laquelle Duo prenait visiblement un malin plaisir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû vraiment ! Ça a dû être très compliqué pour toi de te conduire en être humain et d'aller commander cinq malheureuses pizzas au camion du coin de la rue !

Heero ne dis rien. Cette violence, il l'avait bien méritée selon lui. Alors il laissa couler, en espérant que ça calme un peu le jeu. C'était sans compter sur Maxwell.

- Au fait, il paraît que je suis souffrant ?

- Baka, il fallait bien que je t'excuse et je ne pense pas tu ais été plus content si j'avais raconté la vérité.

- Mais oui, quel idiot je fais moi ! Évidemment ! Non parce qu'assumer que t'avais déconné au taf c'était vraiment pas plus envisageable ! Monsieur le Perfect Soldier !

- Écoute Duo, je ne voulais pas que les choses en arrivent là. Je... Les pizzas, c'était juste pour te faire plaisir, histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

- Va te faire foutre Yuy !

Wufei était prêt à intervenir mais Quatre qui l'avait anticipé lui fit signe de se taire. Ce qui n'échappa pas au natté :

- Mais dis-donc vous trois, vous n'avez rien à dire ? Non parce que d'habitude ça ne vous gêne pas de vous en mêler ! Surtout toi Quatre ! Hein, toi qui a un avis sur tout !

Alors que l'arabe quittait la table les larmes aux yeux, Trowa sur les talons, c'est Wufei qui prit la parole :

- La méchanceté ne te va pas Maxwell ! Réglez vos histoires tous les deux et laissez nous en dehors de ça.

Sur ce, il sortit table également pour monter dans sa chambre.

- Écoute Duo, arrêtons là. C'est mieux. Pour tout le monde.

- Ça t'arracherait la gueule de le dire hein ?

- Te dire quoi Duo ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. Pourquoi t'as ramené des pizzas ce soir ? Pourquoi t'es pas comme d'habitude là par exemple ? Pourquoi tu te défends pas ?

- Parce que...

Heero serrait les poings et baissait la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder son ami. Son orgueil en prenait un sacré coup !

- Parce que... ! Bordel Heero ! Soit un homme !

Au prix d'un dernier effort pour se contenir et alors que les jointures de ses doigts étaient prêtes à exploser de l'intérieur, le soldat parfait lâcha ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis déjà un bon moment :

- Je me sens coupable.

Comme s'il avait déposé un fardeau, Heero releva la tête et fixa Duo dans les yeux. Puis il s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Il avait dépassé le seuil de tolérance aux émotions ! Il se sentait toujours mal, très mal, encore plus maintenant qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même sa propre faiblesse. La culpabilité, comme si un soldat d'élite comme lui pouvait se payer le luxe de se sentir coupable pour de pareilles conneries. Il avait besoin de se ressaisir. Il devait. Il avait une mission à mener demain ! Qu'importe Duo Maxwell et ses états d'âme ! Il était absolument nécessaire qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable !

Il fut surpris par la réponse du japonais. Il s'était plutôt attendu à un simple « je suis désolé ». Il n'en demandait pas tant. Mais cette fois, c'est lui qui avait été trop loin, en particulier avec ses autres amis et Quatre surtout. Il avait dû vraiment le blesser avec ses conneries. En même temps, il avait eu tellement besoin d'entendre Heero reconnaître ses torts. Quoiqu'il ne se sentait pas forcément mieux à présent. Comme si à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose pour faire sortir Heero de sa coquille, ça empirait les choses, pour eux deux. Il fallait qu'il prenne du recule. Cet amour à sens unique commençait à devenir toxique !

A suivre...

* * *

_Voilà donc pour le second chapitre !_

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours en tout cas._

_Un commentaire ? Une suggestion ? Je prends tout ^^ !_

_Prochain update dans une semaine si tout va bien._

_A bientôt !_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Manque

Titre : Pour lui...

Auteur : Dana-chan

Genre : romance yaoï

Couple : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x ? (je vous laisse enfin le découvrir^^)

Disclaimer : 10 ans ont passé depuis ma première fic et ils ne sont toujours pas à moi *snif*. Excepté le Lieutenant Marks.

Note : oui je sais, j'avais dit une semaine... mais comme mes idées font le yoyo, j'ai du réécrire quasiment les ¾ de ce chapitre... Perfectionnisme, quand tu nous tiens...^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents.

RAR :

Sortilège : toujours heureuse de te retrouver à chaque update... merci ! Il y a des jours où je me demande aussi où je m'emmène^^ (oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très rassurant pour la suite lol).

Katana 00 : encore merci gentil chaton ;-) ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture et très bonne année 2014 !

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 Le Manque**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**22 h 00**_

Duo était seul au salon, ses amis étaient tous partis se coucher il y a déjà un bon moment, ou plutôt il les avait tous fait fuir et chacun avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre. Il était donc seul comme presque tout cette journée d'ailleurs où il s'était exilé dans son antre pour mieux réfléchir. Il pensait avoir trouvé la solution en poussant Heero à lui parler, à lui avouer sa culpabilité, mais en fait, il n'en était plus si sûr maintenant. Quand il revoyait le regard du japonais à la fin de leur altercation, il avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, sa confiance en lui, son orgueil ? Il n'en savait trop rien mais quelque chose avait changé, il en était sûr à présent qu'il y repensait. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas été trop loin, qu'il n'avait pas fait plus de mal que de bien. L'américain souhaitait juste que le homme qui l'aime se dévoile et s'ouvre plus. En aucun cas, il n'avait voulu qu'il se replie sur lui-même ou se rabaisse devant lui. Pourtant, cette désagréable sensation ne cessait de persister. Avait-il vraiment fait du mal à Heero ? Cette seule idée lui était insupportable au possible ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça, qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire. Ses yeux tombèrent à cet instant sur l'ordinateur portable du japonais qui trônait sur la table basse.

Lorsqu'il mit en marche l'appareil, il reconnu immédiatement le ronronnement familier de la machine. C'était apaisant. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Il voyait Heero en train de pianoter sur le clavier, lui était assis un peu plus loin et le regardait. Ce petit manège récurrent pouvait durer des heures parfois. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su si Heero se savait épié ou s'il était toujours trop concentré pour le remarquer ou si simplement il l'ignorait. Quoiqu'il en soit, Duo était heureux de tous ces moments si ridiculement insignifiants ! Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, ils ne lui suffisaient plus. Il voulait plus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et chassa ces dernières pensées pour se concentrer sur sa boîte mail. Des pubs, des pubs, encore des pubs. Il supprima tout. Il se connecta ensuite sur le site sécurisé des Preventers au cas où et trouva un appel de mission sur la page de sa section. Il y avait peu de détails si ce n'est que la mission était hautement prioritaire, classée secret défense et devait se dérouler su L2. Il prit immédiatement son portable et composa le numéro de téléphone attribué qu'il reconnu sans peine.

- Colonnel Peacecraft j'écoute.

- Bonsoir Milliardo, c'est Duo.

- Bonsoir Duo, vu l'heure, je pense que tu appelles pour la mission ?

- Oui, c'est bien ça. Je viens de voir l'appel à mission et je viens me porter volontaire.

- Très bien. Par contre, si tu y participes, ça ne sera qu'en tant qu'agent de liaison. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer sur cette ligne non sécurisée mais tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi.

- Ça me va aussi.

- Quand es-tu prêt à partir ?

- Dès qu'il le faudra.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, l'équipe étant désormais au complet, je vais voir pour rapprocher le départ qui était initialement prévu demain à 19 h 00. En attendant, je t'envoie par mail le plan de mission.

- On fait comme ça. Je reste mobilisé et j'attends les prochaines instructions.

- Bien. A plus tard Capitaine Maxwell.

- Au revoir Colonel Peacecraft.

Après avoir raccroché, l'américain consulta immédiatement sa boîte mail sécurisée sur le site des Prev. L'ordre de mission était déjà arrivé avec tous les documents relatifs en pièce jointe. En les ouvrant, Duo compris alors pourquoi il ne serait pas en première ligne sur le terrain. Si les personnes qu'il fallait approcher étaient bien celles dont il lisait les noms en ce moment, elles pourraient le reconnaitre. Pas grave. De toute façon, agent de liaison sur L2, c'était toujours mieux que rester ici vu les circonstances. Ça ne lui ferait vraiment pas de mal de changer d'air. Le prochain document mentionnait les instructions pour leur couverture de base. Ils ne seraient que deux et la mission ne devrait durer qu'une semaine, deux tout au plus.

Alors qu'il terminait sa lecture, un second mail de Milliardo arriva. Il l'informait qu'il avait pu avancer l'heure du départ et avait réservé 2 places dans la navette de 07 h 00. Parfait, avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait personne demain matin avant de partir, même si d'un autre côté, il aurait bien voulu faire ses excuses à Quatre pour l'avoir blessé. Tant pis, il comprendrait sûrement. Il décida quand même qu'il appellerait le petit blond dès son arrivée.

Avant d'aller préparer ses affaires et dormir un peu, Duo envoya la réponse de rigueur au Colonel : _Mission HP147SD55 acceptée. RDV 6 h 30 – Astroport de Sank – Terminal B – Navette 4566_. Après avoir cliquer sur envoyer, il se déconnecta et ferma l'ordinateur. Puis, il monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

_**00 h 30**_

Heero n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir les derniers évènements de la tête. Plus il y pensait, plus il se sentait mal et … autre chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Ce qui bien sûr l'énervait au plus haut point et n'était d'aucune aide pour s'endormir. Il avait entendu deux heures plus tôt Duo qui montait se coucher. Il s'était arrêté quelques minutes devant sa chambre avant de poursuivre son chemin. Curieusement, le japonais avait espéré qu'il entre mais bien sûr l'américain n'en avait rien fait. En même temps, qui s'y serait risqué ?

Après plusieurs heures, il avait arrêté de compter, il réussit finalement à s'endormir, non sans mal car il n'arrivait pas à se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment. Rien n'allait depuis sa dernière mission et il ne sait pas pourquoi, il avait l'impression que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger. Son instinct le trompait rarement...

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Dans la navette pour L2**_

_**Astroport de Sank**_

_**06 h 45**_

En arrivant, Duo avait découvert l'agent de terrain avec qui il ferait équipe pour les jours à venir, le Lieutenant Allan Marks. Il le connaissait peu mais ses états de service n'étaient pas trop mauvais à ce qu'il se rappelait. Ils étaient maintenant assis côte à côte et attendaient le décollage de la navette. Le natté était soulagé de n'avoir croisé personne à son réveil. il ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais préparé aussi vite. Mais maintenant, il se sentait un peu mal d'avoir filé à l'anglaise en ne laissant qu'un petit mot.

Alors que l'américain était perdu dans ses pensées, son coéquipier rompit le silence :

- Je suis très content de faire équipe avec vous Capitaine Maxwell.

- Moi de même Lieutenant. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous laisser les usages militaires de côté et nous mettre dans la peau de notre couverture si cela vous convient ?

- Oui très bien. Donc je me présente, Alain Sparks.

- Dany Pharell. Ton fiancé si j'en crois les informations de mission.

Le lieutenant sourit.

- C'est bien ça Dany, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Alors Alain, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, on pourrait peaufiner notre couv pendant le voyage. C'est souvent sur des petits détails qu'on se fait repérer même si je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de risques cette fois-ci. C'est plus une mission de repérage que d'infiltration finalement et de courte durée.

- Effectivement, mais je pense que tu as raison. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

Nouveau clin d'œil du Lieutenant.

Duo ne connaissait pas assez Marks pour savoir si c'était dans son tempérament ou bien s'il lui faisait du charme mais l'un dans l'autre il s'en fichait. Ce type avait l'air sympa et ne se prenait pas la tête. C'était le principal.

Alors que la navette décollait, les deux équipiers continuèrent de faire connaissance.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**08 h 15**_

Quatre buvait son café dans la cuisine en repensant aux évènements de la veille. Les paroles de Duo l'avaient vraiment blessé même s'il savait qu'elles n'avaient été prononcées que sur le coup de la colère mais quand même... En revanche, il restait perplexe quant à la réaction d'Heero, ou plutôt son absence quasi totale de réaction. Ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Non, en fait, ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas du tout de se laisser insulter de la sorte sans répondre ! Le blond avait bien essayé de « lire » en lui mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'y autorisait, toujours pour de bonnes raisons, il se heurtait à un mur. L'esprit du japonais était comme une coquille renfermant un mystère, si on la secouait, on se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'était pas vide mais on était incapable de deviner ce qu'elle cachait.

- Bonjour Quatre.

Il était arrivé sans un bruit.

- Heero ! Bonjour.

Le jeune empathe ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Excuse-moi de te surprendre ainsi Quatre. Je pensais être seul.

- Non, ce n'est rien. A vrai dire moi aussi. Il est si rare de te voir à la maison à cette heure-ci.

Cette fois, c'est le japonais qui piqua un fard.

- Hn. C'est que mon réveil n'a pas sonné ce matin. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vais pas tout de suite au QG. Je dois passer chez Rélèna pour tester son système de sécurité.

Il avait dit tout ça d'une traite, de manière trop précipitée pour paraître normale. Si le blond l'avait remarqué, il eut la gentillesse de ne pas le souligner.

- Tu veux un café ?

- Oui merci. Les autres sont déjà partis alors ?

Quatre souriait intérieurement. Heero pouvait bien être LE soldat parfait, cette question tout à fait anodine n'était qu'un déguisement pour une autre question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres. Tout en lui servant un café, il lui répondit :

- Oui. Trowa est bien sûr à la boîte, Duo doit être au QG des Prev, en fait je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

Une pointe de tristesse transparut dans sa voix.

- Et Wufei avait un mystérieux rendez-vous.

Le japonais fronça les sourcils.

- Mystérieux ?

- Je pense qu'il revoit son ex.

- Hn.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi à boire leur café en silence puis Heero, qui s'était attardé plus que nécessaire à son goût, pris congé de son ami. Après tout, il avait une mission à remplir ce matin.

Toutefois, avant de sortir, il voulut consulter ses mails. Il se dirigea donc au salon où il avait laissé son ordinateur portable. Il s'assit sur le canapé et trouva un mot posé sur le clapet. Il déplia la demi-feuille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, une boule se formait dans son estomac. Ni une ni deux, il se leva, le mot toujours à la main et retourna dans la cuisine pour le montrer à Quatre.

- Tiens Quatre.

Devant le regard interrogateur du blond qui se saisit du morceau de papier, le japonais précisa :

- C'est un mot de Duo. Il n'est pas au QG. Il est parti en mission sur L2 ce matin.

En entendant le japonais prononcer ces mots comme s'il énumérait une liste de courses, Quatre faillit s'étrangler.

- Bon, je te laisse. Je vais chez Rélèna. A plus tard.

Heero partit donc accomplir sa tâche, laissant son ami complètement interdit dans la cuisine.

Après quelques minutes d'assimilation, Quatre sembla retrouver ses esprits et déplia le mot :

_« Hey boys, _

_Je suis désolé de vous faire faux bond comme ça mais le devoir m'appelle._

_Je pars en mission sur L2 pour une semaine, deux maximum. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment car elle est classée HP – SD mais je vous tiendrai quand même un peu au courant. _

_Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi. _

_Je t'envoie un mail quand j'arrive Quat'chou ;-). _

_Kiss ! _

_PS : sorry for yesterday, I was bad... »_

- Bon sang Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de fuir comme ça...

Le blond était dépité, triste, mais surtout inquiet pour son ami. Il comprenait sa fuite, il ne lui en voulait pas mais quand même... Et Heero qui s'était remis en mode robot-je-ne-sens-rien... Décidément, tout allait de mal en pis pour ces deux là.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Devant le mur d'enceinte ouest de la résidence Peacecraft**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**10 h 30**_

Heero regarda sa montre et ne put que grimacer. Bordel ! Deux heures qu'il était parti pour un trajet à pied qui, sans se presser, n'aurait pas dû prendre plus de trois quart d'heures ! Ça ne tournait vraiment plus rond dans sa tête ! De toute façon, vu la nuit qu'il avait passée à se torturer les méninges pour comprendre ce qui clochait entre lui et l'américain, plus rien n'aurait vraiment dû l'étonner. C'était sans compter sur Duo qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se lancer dans cette foutue mission. Il savait très bien de quoi il retournait, c'était la fameuse mission d'infiltration sur L2 dont le Colonel et lui avaient parlé la veille. Il ne pensait pas que tout serait mis en place si rapidement. A moins que le natté se soit porté volontaire ? Baka ! Il faudrait qu'il éclaircisse ce point plus tard avec son supérieur. En attendant, cette histoire commençait à influer sur son travail et c'était inadmissible.

L'heure tournant, il se mit donc au travail. Il commença par faire le tour du propriétaire histoire de regarder où étaient situées les caméras de première ligne. Il avait emmené tout son matériel dernier cri, absolument nécessaire pour quiconque souhaitait braquer une banque. En l'occurrence et même si ce n'était pas son cas, Heero se rendit vite compte qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'en servir. Il avait à peine couvert la moitié du périmètre qu'il trouva un angle d'approche non couvert par les caméras. Il décida de commencer son ascension par là.

Plus le japonais avançait, plus il sentait la pression montée ! Incroyable ! Aucun problème pour escalader le mur d'enceinte, des caméras mal orientées ou en panne, des gardes absents de leur poste ou totalement inattentifs, un système de détection de mouvements en panne voire carrément inexistant ! Non mais on était où là ? Trowa et Wufei allaient entendre parler du pays ce soir ! C'est quand même leur boîte qui était censée équiper et gérer le système de surveillance de la résidence Peacecraft. Mais là, après vérification, un enfant aurait pu rentrer sans se faire prendre alors imaginer un terroriste ! Il allait leur pondre un rapport dont ils allaient se souvenir !

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Résidence Peacecraft – Chambre de Rélèna**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**10 h 45**_

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout convenable et raisonnable pour une demoiselle avec autant de responsabilités de traîner au lit à une heure pareille ?

Rélèna fit mine d'être choquée.

- Oh ! Parce que tu penses que ça l'est plus pour toi ?

Il rougit.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a téléphoné et que tu n'étais pas en reste quand je t'ai proposé de passer chez moi ce matin.

Il sourit.

- Peut-être, mais souviens-toi. Qui a suggéré que l'on monte ici ?

Cette fois, c'est elle qui rougit.

- Tu regrettes ?, questionna-t-elle inquiète.

Il la regarda longuement, l'amour de sa vie, allongée sur ce lit. Elle était nue, presque entièrement découverte, sans aucun artifice et pourtant si belle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Absolument pas ! Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrai regretter un seul moment passé à tes côtés.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

Se rappelant tout de suite le mystérieux rendez-vous de Wufei dont Quatre lui avait parlé ce matin, Heero resta aussi digne qu'on pouvait l'être en pareilles circonstances et avant que l'un ou l'autre n'ouvre la bouche, il les intima au silence en pausant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Le chinois, réactif, avait déjà recouvert le corps nu de sa bien-aimée lorsqu'Heero commença l'inspection de la chambre muni d'un détecteur de micro. Comprenant rapidement la situation, il dit à Rélèna sur un ton tout à fait « normal » :

- Ma douce, si nous descendions manger un petit quelque chose. Tout cela m'a mis en appétit.

Rélèna dont la gène ne pouvait plus se cacher répondit un peu nerveuse :

- Oui, si tu veux.

- Allons dehors, dans le jardin dans ce cas. Nous pourrons profiter du soleil.

Le japonais qui avait fini son inspection se tourna vers Wufei et hocha la tête. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour laisser ses amis se rhabiller et alla les attendre dehors.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Résidence Peacecraft – Terrasse**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**11 h 10**_

Malgré sa gêne et cette boule à l'estomac qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce matin, Heero était content pour ses deux amis de s'être retrouvés après tout ce temps. Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient toujours malgré leur séparation. Il avait compris son ami lorsqu'il lui avait succinctement expliqué les raisons de leur rupture. Il le trouvait d'ailleurs admirable et courageux. En même temps, il avait eu raison. Il n'était vraiment pas « approprié » pour la Vice ministre des affaires étrangères qui n'avait cessé de promouvoir un pacifisme radical pendant la guerre d'avoir une relation officielle avec un ancien pilote de Gundam. Duo et Quatre, eux, n'avaient pas compris et avaient blâmé le chinois de faire tant de mal à la personne qu'il disait aimer le plus au monde, arguant que l'amour n'avait aucune limite. Trowa et lui-même avaient donné leur soutien à Wufei car ils comprenaient. Rélèna elle-même avait compris la décision de l'homme qu'elle aimait et s'était montrée très forte à l'époque.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero fut interrompu par le couple qui venait le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

- Je crois avoir compris que tu avais de bonnes raisons pour agir ainsi Yuy sinon, je t'assure que c'est avec mon poing dans la figure que débuterait cette conversation ! Lança le chinois.

- Wufei...

- Non Rélèna, l'interrompit le japonais. Je suis confus de ce qu'il vient de se passer mais c'était nécessaire au vu des circonstances. Ton frère s'inquiète pour toi depuis l'attentat et il m'a demandé de mettre ton système de sécurité à l'épreuve. C'est pourquoi je me suis infiltrée chez toi. C'était pour moi le meilleur moyen de le tester.

Heero se tourna vers le chinois.

- D'ailleurs Wufei, il faudra qu'on reparle de ça plus tard.

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il savait très exactement ce que le japonais allait lui dire. C'est vrai que Trowa lui avait demandé une révision et une mise à jour du système il y a près de 6 mois mais appréhendant de revoir son ex, il remettait toujours à plus tard. Il avait commis une erreur. Ce n'était pas professionnel et en plus, il avait mis en danger la femme qui l'aimait.

Heero poursuivit son explication :

- J'ai trouvé des micros dans chaque pièce de la maison, une cinquantaine au total. Je ne peux pas dire depuis combien de temps ils sont là. Il faudra qu'on voit ça ensemble Rélèna, en te montrant les emplacements, tu pourras peut-être situer dans le temps : position des meubles, rangements...

- D'accord. Mais tu ne les as pas enlevés ? Questionna-t-elle, ne se sentant soudainement plus chez elle.

- Non. Je ne peux pas. Si je les enlève, les personnes qui les ont placés comprendront que nous sommes au courant et ça pourrait les pousser à agir plus vite et à être encore plus vigilants.

- Oui je comprends mais je trouve ça assez effrayant que quelqu'un m'espionne ainsi sous mon propre toi.

- Je sais mais il va falloir encore attendre. Ce qui va être le plus compliqué pour toi, c'est de faire comme si tu ne savais pas, de parler comme d'habitude...

- J'essaierai de faire de mon mieux. Penses-tu que cela dure longtemps Heero ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'irai faire mon rapport à Milliardo tout de suite après mon entrevue et on avisera.

- Merci Heero.

- Je t'en prie Rélèna. C'est normal. Je te tiens au courant le plus rapidement possible. Wufei ?

- Oui Yuy, je reste avec elle jusqu'à ce soir au moins.

- Bien, je vous laisse. Je suis content pour vous, lança-t-il en s'éloignant, la boule au ventre toujours bien accrochée.

Après le départ du japonais, la jeune femme vint se blottir dans les bras du Chinois.

- Je suis inquiète pour Heero.

- Pourquoi ma douce ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Il a l'air si fatigué ! Presque abattu... Et sa main ?

- Oh ça, ce n'est rien. Petite fracture, il a tapé dans une porte après une engueulade avec Maxwell. C'est juste l'affaire de trois semaines.

- Pour la main peut-être. Pour le reste... Je vois bien qu'il n'est plus lui-même depuis notre retour des colonies. Il considère que ce qui m'est arrivé est un échec. Mais il y a autre chose. Ça serait Duo ?

- Comment ça ? Questionna Wufei, ne voyant pas du tout où sa dulcinée voulait en venir.

- Fei, on ne tape pas dans une porte pour une simple engueulade voyons.

Le chinois rougit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux raisons du comportement de ses deux amis, trop occupé qu'il était à penser à la femme qui l'aimait et qui avait failli perdre la vie.

- Tu penses que Yuy et Maxwell... ?

- Une intuition féminine en quelque sorte. Il y a toujours eu un lien très fort entre eux depuis la guerre.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais arrête donc te t'inquiéter pour Heero. Et embrasse-moi.

La jeune sourit et lui répondit par un baiser langoureux. Que c'était bon d'être dans ses bras. Il lui semblait que le monde autour cessait d'exister. Elle lui demanda alors s'ils pouvaient encore rester un moment comme ça, enlacés sur cette terrasse, avant de retrouver la dure réalité. Ce à quoi Wufei répondit :

- Bien sûr Lèna. Nous rentrerons à l'intérieur quand tu te sentiras prête.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers – Bureau du Colonel Peacecraft**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**13 h 00**_

Après être arrivé au QG, Heero s'était tout de suite rendu dans son bureau pour rédiger son rapport. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de manger. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien avaler. Ensuite, il avait quand même regardé sa boîte mail. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait un message de Milliardo à propos de la mission sur L2. Il lut tous les documents s'y référant. Il ne sentit pas mieux après sa lecture : ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout que Duo soit parti en mission avec ce type, surtout dans ces circonstances. Le japonais se dressait maintenant dans l'embrasure de la porte du bureau de son supérieur, essayant de masquer ses sentiments.

- Heero, je t'en prie, entre.

- Hn. Bonjour Milliardo. Voici mon rapport concernant ma mission de ce matin, dit-il en lui tendant le document.

Le Colonel fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture. Et le japonais savait très bien pourquoi. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à indiquer certains éléments mais c'eut été une faute professionnelle. De plus, chaque choses pourraient se révéler importantes par la suite.

- Bien. Outre certaines choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense que les micros doivent rester en place jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Au moins jusqu'au retour de la mission sur L2, premièrement pour la sécurité de nos hommes, deuxièmement parce qu'ils auront peut-être pu collecter des informations. Ensuite, il me semble judicieux de les laisser jusqu'au prochain voyage de Rélèna dans les colonies, nous pourrons ainsi très facilement laisser filtrer de fausses informations au sujet de ce déplacement, ce qui pourrait être un avantage majeur pour nous.

- Oui, je pense comme toi Heero mais crois-tu que ma sœur arrivera à gérer cette situation ?

- Oui. Et puis, je pense que Wufei va rester près d'elle et l'aider dans ce sens.

Pas que cette situation lui plaise vraiment, sa sœur ayant bien assez souffert de leur rupture, mais il lui fallait reconnaître que ça le rassurait de le savoir à ses côtés. Bien qu'Heero se soit sûrement acquitté de cette tâche s'il n'avait pas été là.

- Heero, pour le système de sécurité ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Milliardo, je m'en occupe demain avec Trowa et Wufei. Nous ferons passer ça pour une simple mise à jour de routine.

- Merci, je sais que je peux compter sur toi. On refait le point demain en fin de journée si cela te convient ?

- Aï.

Alors que le japonais allait partir, son ami l'interpella :

- Au fait Heero, je t'ai mis en copie toutes les informations sur la mission de L2 qui n'est d'ailleurs plus une mission d'infiltration mais une mission de reconnaissance. Cela sera plus simple pour toi de suivre les choses au fur et à mesure.

- Oui j'ai vu. Merci. A plus tard. Colonel Peacecraft.

- Commandant Yuy.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers – Salle d'entraînement**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**15 h 00**_

Heero était sur le tapis de course depuis une heure maintenant et il ne se sentait pas mieux. Après son entrevue avec Milliardo, il s'était dit que faire un peu de sport ne pourrait lui faire que du bien puisqu'il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pourtant, il se donnait à fond, la vitesse était à son maximum et il s'apprêtait à passer le dernier niveau d'inclinaison. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Si la course n'était pas suffisante, il passerait au vélo, au rameur, aux appareils de muscu... mais il se sentirait mieux ! Il l'avait décidé.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Sur le trajet du loft**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**18 h 00**_

Il eut beau s'éreinter tout l'après-midi à la salle d'entrainement, Heero ne se sentait toujours pas mieux et surtout, cette boule au ventre n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il prit donc le chemin du loft, à pied, puisqu'il n'avait pas jugé bon ce matin encore de prendre sa moto.

Évidemment, marché seul n'était pas l'activité la plus appropriée pour se changer les idées. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti ce matin quand il avait trouvé le mot de Duo et la boule au ventre s'intensifia. Mauvaise idée. Il orienta alors son esprit vers le couple que ses amis avaient décidé de reformer. Est-ce l'association des deux ou autre chose, mais Heero sentit alors un vide, un grand vide dans son cœur. Il le connaissait bien celui-là, il avait toujours existé aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Il avait toujours lutter contre lui. C'était sa seule manière de se protéger. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il pu apporter à quelqu'un ? Il n'était qu'une « machine de guerre » aujourd'hui « reprogrammée » pour se charger la plupart du temps des « sales missions » dont personne ne voulait entendre parler.

Tout à son introspection, le japonais se rendit compte qu'il était presque arrivé. Mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Trowa lui demanderait comment il allait, sous-entendu « tu ne culpabilises pas trop après le départ précipité de Duo ? », Wufei ferait comme si de rien n'était car il y avait aussi des choses dont il ne voulait pas parler et Quatre serait fidèle à lui-même, doux et gentil, « ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, ce n'est pas de ta faute... ». Ses amis, ils les connaissaient par cœur mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas les voir. Sauf peut-être Duo, pour parler de ce qui c'était passé la veille et le jour d'avant. Il regrettait de n'avoir pas été plus sympa et plus direct dans ses excuses. Mais voilà, Duo n'était pas là, à cause de lui.

Arrivé devant la propriété, il se rendit discrètement au garage resté ouvert, enfourcha sa moto et partit en trombe sans plus se poser de questions. La vitesse et l'adrénaline lui feraient sûrement le plus grand bien.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**18 h 45**_

- Nous ne serons donc que trois au dîner ce soir, soupira Quatre en entendant la moto démarrer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Il va faire un tour et rentrera quand nous serons couchés. Il a besoin de faire le point.

- Je sais bien Trowa mais on est là nous aussi. On pourrait l'aider, l'écouter.

- Tu sais bien qu'Heero n'est pas comme toi ou Duo. Il a besoin d'être seul pour faire le point. En plus, tu peux parfois être étouffant dans ton envie de bien faire.

- Merci pour le compliment, s'indigna Quatre.

- Je confirme, lança Wufei. Tu es adorable Quatre et toujours plein de bonnes intentions mais parfois, on a juste envie de te dire stop, comme Duo hier. Et là, ce soir, c'est Heero qui nous le dit, à sa manière.

- Je sais mais..., sanglota l'arabe, je ne peux plus, je ne supporte plus de les voir ainsi. Je ressens bien malgré moi leurs émotions et...

Le français vint prendre son amant dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Je sais mon ange, on sait tous que ton empathie n'est pas toujours facile à gérer même pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis fatigué Trowa.

- Je sais mon ange. Monte te reposer. Je dois discuter avec Wufei de la mise à jour du système de sécurité de la résidence Peacecraft. Après je te rejoins.

- Merci mon Trowa. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Après un dernier baiser, le blond partit se coucher. Il avait vraiment besoin de laisser son esprit se reposer pour pouvoir rétablir ses « barrières » correctement sinon, il allait finir par craquer avec cette ambiance.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Bar d'ambiance Le Sunset**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**22 h 00**_

Après sa grisante virée en moto, le japonais s'était retrouvé sans vraiment l'avoir voulu devant le bar d'ambiance où il se rendait quand certains besoins se faisaient sentir. Et au souvenir de sa dernière visite qui remontait à plus de deux mois déjà, une chaleur naissait dans son bas ventre. C'était peut-être ça dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Il gara sa bécane et poussa la porte du Sunset. Directement, il se dirigea vers le bar pour s'assoir et commander une bière. Avec la piste de danse, c'était le meilleur endroit pour se faire accoster. Il avait l'habitude. Il venait toujours ici quand ses besoins « néandertaliens » se faisaient sentir car il savait qu'il avait très peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, ce bar étant le plus éloigné de chez lui et du QG. Il prenait toujours soin de ne pas sortir avec un habitué, manquait plus qu'il veuille remettre le couvert à sa prochaine visite. Certes, ça lui était déjà arrivé de retomber sur quelqu'un avec qui il avait déjà consommé et qui s'était imaginé des choses. Du coup, maintenant, il était cash : du sexe, pas de sentiments, juste ce soir. En général, ça ne posait pas de problème à l'autre, mais s'il avait une hésitation, Heero passait au suivant.

A peine un quart d'heure après son arrivée, un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux châtain, l'aborda. Il était pas mal, à son goût mais sans plus, et le coup du « je couche, je jette » ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. Ils prirent un verre ensemble, discutèrent un moment du « contrat » puis s'éclipsèrent. Heero l'emmena deux rues plus loin, du côté de la zone industrielle. Il connaissait les lieux et savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. En plus, chose curieuse mais non négligeable, c'était un coin plutôt propre.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés sur les lieux, Heero le plaqua au mur pour l'embrasser voracement et plaqua son bassin contre le sien. Immédiatement, il sentit le membre de son partenaire d'un soir grossir contre lui. Bien, ça allait être rapide. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, se coller, se caresser, se frotter encore quelques minutes pour faire grimper la température. Puis, le châtain se dégagea, positionna cette fois le japonais contre le mur et se baissa. Il défit sa braguette qui formait déjà une bosse pour libérer le sexe du brun et le prendre en bouche. A cet instant, Heero laissait faire, toujours. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il était prêt à venir.

Après, c'est lui qui prenait le contrôle des opérations, toujours. Il fit relever le jeune homme, ouvrit sa braguette qui semblait bien trop serrée, baissa son jean, le retourna et le plaqua au mur. Heero sortit ensuite une capote qu'il déroula d'une main sur son sexe. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il pénétra le châtain jusqu'à la garde. Passé le cri de surprise et de douleur de son partenaire, il attendit quelques secondes qu'il s'habitue à lui puis commença des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus vite, de plus en fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse. Le japonais s'arrêta là, se rhabilla et partit, sans un mot de plus.

Heero Yuy ne faisait pas l'amour, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Non, Heero Yuy baisait, sauvagement, bestialement, juste pour assouvir ses besoins de chair. Car tout soldat parfait qu'il était, il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Alors, il prenait ce que ces partenaires lui offraient, un exutoire, et lui leur donnait ce qu'ils recherchaient, une aventure d'un soir.

* * *

_**AC 201**_

_**Sur le trajet du loft**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**23 h 30**_

Sur la route, le moment post-orgasme passé, Heero prit douloureusement conscience que le vide dans son cœur et la boule au ventre étaient revenus. Il se sentait mal, encore plus qu'avant. Il faillit même perdre le contrôle du bolide. Heureusement, il réussit à redresser juste à temps. Il s'arrêta pour se calmer et étonnement, il se me mit à hurler :

- DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il pleurait. Heero Yuy pleurait ! Parce qu'Heero Yuy était seul depuis vingt-et-un ans et ne le supportait plus ! Il pensa à Duo. D'ailleurs, il pensait déjà à lui lorsqu'il avait pris son pied. En fait, à bien y regarder, cet homme et tous les précédents avaient quelque chose de Duo, le regard, le sourire, les cheveux, la démarche, la voix... Il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui.

L'américain était la seule personne qui l'ait jamais aimé, lui, cet être froid et distant. Le japonais avait deviné ses sentiments à son égard il y a bien longtemps et en avait eu confirmation récemment lorsqu'il avait surpris le natté à respirer son odeur sur ses vêtements. Heero s'était alors mis dans une colère noire car il avait eu peur de le perdre. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien pour lui. Il allait lui faire du mal. Il ne pourrait pas lui offrir ce qu'il souhaitait. Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas que les choses changent.

Cette non relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis bientôt 6 ans convenait parfaitement à Heero et le rassurait. C'était son point d'ancrage, son soutien pour avancer, son bonheur caché pour survivre. Mais aujourd'hui, il prenait conscience que Duo voulait plus et il ne pouvait pas le lui donner. C'est pour ça que Duo était parti, pour s'éloigner de lui, il le comprenait.

Et ce soir, sur cette route déserte, Heero était désespérément seul. Duo lui manquait terriblement. Leur relation, aussi particulière soit elle, lui manquait cruellement !

A suivre...

* * *

_Voilà voilà !_

_Oui je sais, Rélèna et Wufei ! Je ne sais même pas si ça existait déjà lol. Prière de ne pas frapper l'auteur. Merci^^._

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours._

_Un commentaire ? Une suggestion ? Je prends tout ^^ ! Comme d'habitude._

_Prochain update dans une semaine si tout va bien. Oui, je signe et je persiste! ^^_

_A bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Jalousie

_Disclaimer_ : Ça fait 10 ans que j'espère mais ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! (Ça se soigne ?^^) Seuls Marks, John et Miller sont à moi.

_Genre_ : romance yaoi / angst

_Pairing_ : 1x2, 3x4, 5xR

_Rating_ : M

_Note_ : Je suis en train de voir que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus en long^^ ! Enfin celui-ci est enfin bouclé même si ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Merci à toi Sortilège pour m'avoir obligée à me bouger les fesses -D ! Au programme : quelques réponses mais de nouvelles interrogations aussi. Ah oui et les choses bougent un peu pour nos chouchous^^! Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

_Note 2_ : Encore merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices pour leur soutien !

.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : La Jalousie**_

.

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**.**_

_**07 h 00**_

_**.**_

Trowa était installé dans la cuisine le journal dans une main, une tasse de café dans l'autre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par son petit ami paniqué.

- Heero n'est pas rentré cette nuit ! Il a dû lui arrivé quelque chose !

- Calme-toi mon ange. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas dormi ici et est reparti tôt ce matin ?

- Parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit et puis je suis allé dans sa chambre à l'instant et il n'y aucun signe de son passage.

- Attends mon ange. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre d'Heero de laisser des traces de son passage. De toute façon, son lit est toujours fait au carré.

- Mais Trowa, ses vêtements de la veille ne sont même pas dans la panière à linge, et je sais qu'il n'est pas rentré.

Le français sourit. Son fiancé était adorable de se faire tant de soucis pour ses amis. Il était si prévenant avec eux tous. Il tenta encore une fois de le rassurer.

- Voyons Quatre, quand je t'ai rejoint hier soir, tu dormais déjà comme une marmotte.

- Non je te dis et arrête de me parler comme à un enfant, s'agaça le blond de voir son cher et tendre ne pas prendre au sérieux son inquiétude. J'avais beau bien dormir, je t'ai « senti » quand tu t'es glissé sous les draps. De la même façon, si Heero était rentré, je l'aurais su vu son état. Et quand bien même, il était en moto, c'est bruyant quand même et il n'aurait réveillé personne ? Et puis, j'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable, il ne répond pas, et… Et je suis inquiet, ça ne lui ressemble pas d'agir ainsi !

- Ok, ok Quatre. Je te crois mais il est quand même un peu tôt pour penser qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose. Effectivement, Heero a un comportement quelque peu étrange ces jours-ci. Attendons 8 h 00 et j'appellerai le standard du QG des Preventers. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y est déjà.

L'arabe acquiesça mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il vint se blottir tout contre son homme pour se réconforter.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**.**_

_**07 h 30**_

_**.**_

Heero était sous un jet d'eau chaude et tentait difficilement de se remettre de cette nuit. En effet, après avoir failli perdre le contrôle de sa moto en rentrant chez lui, il s'était arrêté pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'en avait été que plus perdu ! Au final, il était resté sur le bas-côté, assis dans l'herbe humide, au bord de cette petite route de campagne déserte jusqu'au petit matin, jusqu'à ce qu'un camion de livraison s'arrête pour lui demander s'il était en panne et avait besoin d'aide.

Le japonais avait alors rejoint la réalité, se rendant compte qu'il était déjà 6 h 00 ! Remerciant vaguement l'individu qui l'avait tiré de sa transe, il enfourcha sa bécane pour se rendre directement au QG. Encore une occasion de ne pas avoir à affronter les regards bienveillants et compatissants de ses amis.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, il se rendit compte aux regards des quelques collègues qu'il croisa qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche. C'est donc sur le chemin des vestiaires qu'il avait rencontré fortuitement Wufei et Rélèna. L'air inquiet de cette dernière ne lui ayant pas échappé, il avait essayé tant bien que mal de donner le change en leur adressant un sourire. C'était bien évidemment peine perdue mais le chinois avec son tact légendaire lui avait offert une échappatoire en amorçant la conversation.

- Tiens Yuy, tu tombes bien. Je voulais t'informer que Trowa va s'occuper de la résidence Peacecraft aujourd'hui donc si jamais tu veux superviser les opérations.

- Hn. Ok. Merci Wufei. Et vous ?

Comprenant la question sous-entendue quant à leur présence ici, l'ex Preventers lui avait expliqué qu'avec l'accord de Milliardo, il donnerait des cours de self-défense à Rélèna. Ça ne mangeait pas de pain mais au cas où, ça pourrait peut-être servir. Le japonais, ne trouvant pas cette idée dénuée de sens, s'en serait presque voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même si son esprit n'était déjà pas occupé à le culpabiliser pour d'autres choses.

Esprit qui d'ailleurs ne lui laissait toujours aucun répit alors qu'il essayait présentement de profiter de la chaleur de cette douche. Mentalement, il essaya de planifier sa journée tandis que l'eau ruisselait sur son corps encore endolori suite à l'activité physique pratiquée à outrance la veille et à sa nuit passée en mauvaise posture.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Loft des G. Boys**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**.**_

_**07 h 50**_

_**.**_

Quatre fût arraché à la douce chaleur de son amant par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Pensant que c'était Heero qui le rappelait, il se précipita vers le mobile. Un appel de l'espace avec le code indicatif de L2, ce devait être Duo qui lui donnait enfin des nouvelles. Il décrocha :

- Duo ?

- Hey Quatchou, tu savais que c'était moi ?

- En même temps, je ne reçois pas des appels de L2 tous les jours, ironisa le blond.

- Pas faux, répondit l'américain sentant le ton quelque peu hostile de son ami. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Il reprit : Alors quoi de neuf sur Terre ?

- Rien de spécial en fait.

L'arabe prit soin de taire l'épisode des micros découverts chez Rélèna, la ligne n'étant pas sécurisée. Volontairement, il ne mentionna pas non plus l'état post-départ-Duo qu'Heero ne vivait visiblement pas très bien.

Alors qu'ils échangeaient d'autres banalités, Trowa vint l'avertir qu'il avait bien eu confirmation de la présence du japonais dans les locaux du QG. D'un signe de tête, le blond remercia son amant puis, comme si son esprit se reconnectait à la réalité de sa discussion, Quatre se sentit le besoin de vider son sac.

- Non mais t'as pas bientôt fini avec tes conneries !

- … … …

Devant le silence éloquent de l'américain qui visiblement semblait avoir manqué un épisode, l'arabe précisa :

- Non content de nous avoir tous envoyés péter l'autre soir, tu te permets de te barrer en mission sans même un au revoir à ceux que tu dis considérer comme ta famille !

Quatre bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Il avait ça sur le cœur depuis deux jours et son inquiétude de ce matin pour Heero n'avait rien arrangé mais maintenant qu'il le savait en sécurité, il pouvait se concentrer sur le cas de Duo.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'américain avait du mal à déglutir. Même s'il s'était attendu à des reproches de son meilleur ami, il ne l'avait pas imaginé si véhément. Il avait d'ailleurs supposé que ce dernier attendrait son retour pour une explication en face-à-face. Bref, là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir et, une fois n'est pas coutume, se trouvait à court de mots.

- Alors Shinigami a bouffé sa langue ?!

- Ecoute Quatre, je… J'aurais préféré avoir cette discussion à mon retour mais puisque tu y tiens…

- Oui j'y tiens, le coupa l'arabe.

- Je suis désolé Quatchou de m'en être pris à toi et aux autres de cette façon. Vous n'aviez rien à voir là-dedans mais j'étais tellement triste et en colère. Je sais, c'est pas une excuse mais… Tu sais, j'avais besoin d'air. Le savoir si proche de moi et en même temps si loin… Je n'arrivais plus à le supporter, ça faisait trop mal et….

Le blond comprit que son ami se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer et sans voulu de l'avoir agressé de cette manière. Il allait parler mais Duo continua.

- Je l'aime à en crever Quatre ! Son rejet, je peux encore l'encaisser mais cette indifférence l'autre soir, ça fait trop mal ! On aurait dit que toutes les vacheries que je lui balançais à la gueule glissaient sur lui… comme tout d'ailleurs…

- Duo… Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Quoi Quatre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre ? Qu'il ne m'aime pas, ne m'aimera jamais, ni moi ni personne ? Ben si justement, tout ça je l'ai enfin compris. Je suis long à la détente hein mais après m'être ramassé une énième fois…

Le châtain laissa sa phrase en suspens et refoula les larmes qu'il sentait monter.

L'arabe ne savait pas s'il devait parler à Duo du comportement actuel du japonais. Il se doutait bien qui si Heero agissait ainsi, c'est parce qu'il considérait l'américain comme un peu plus qu'un simple ami. Ceci dit, pouvait-il affirmer qu'il s'agissait de ce que Duo désirait tant ? Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de donner de faux espoirs à son ami qui souffrait déjà suffisamment. Il préféra finalement taire le comportement inhabituel d'Heero.

- Ecoute mon Duo, essaie juste de laisser tout ça de côté le temps de ta mission et reviens-nous vite. Tu sais comme la vie à la maison est trop calme et tranquille quand tu n'y es pas.

A l'autre bout du fil, Quatre entendit son ami sourire.

- Ouaip, c'est ce qui paraît ! Bon allez, faut que j'te laisse, Marks m'attend.

- Fait attention à toi.

- T'inquiète kitty Quat ! Bye bye !

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Hôtel Grand Century – Suite 502**_

_**L2**_

_**.**_

_**08 h 00**_

_**.**_

Cette conversation téléphonique lui laissait une étrange sensation. Il avait trouvé le comportement de son ami assez étrange en fait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de Quatre de s'emporter si facilement. D'accord, il avait mérité ses remontrances mais là ça semblait disproportionné ! Et puis, il avait eu l'impression à un moment que le blond essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Toutefois, l'américain n'eut pas le loisir de se pencher plus sur la question, son coéquipier l'interpelant depuis l'entrée de leur suite :

- Duo, tu viens ou pas ? On va finir par être en retard.

- Oui, oui, j'arrive Allan !

Après l'avoir rejoint, il eut un moment d'hésitation :

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Je n'en suis plus tout à fait sûr maintenant.

- Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Marks accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire et d'un clin d'œil.

- Arrête de flirter, le réprimanda l'américain.

- Je ne fais que me mettre dans la peau de mon personnage mon cher Dany, minauda le lieutenant.

Duo leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération puis reprit :

- Allez, on va régler cette histoire et après on se met au travail.

- Ça marche.

.

* * *

_**.**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers – Stand de tir**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**.**_

_**09 h 30**_

_**.**_

- Kuso !

Heero n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et manquait sa cible à chaque tir. Il repassait dans sa tête le premier rapport de Duo reçu un peu plus tôt. Le contenu ne parlait que de leur préparation à la mission, de leur couverture mais le ton employé était si froid et distant…

- Fiancé hein ! Quelle brillante idée !

Cette fois-ci, le japonais tira dans le mille. Satisfait, il décida de poursuivre l'entrainement avant de partir rejoindre Trowa chez Rélèna.

.

* * *

_1 semaine plus tard_

* * *

_**.**_

_**AC 201**_

_**Quartier Général des Preventers – Bureau du Commandant Yuy**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**.**_

_**13 h 00**_

_**.**_

Heero regarda sa montre et soupira. Encore quelques minutes à attendre. Il se cala au fond de son siège et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler et soupira de nouveau.

Cela avait été un vrai enfer. Chaque jour un nouveau rapport de Duo accompagné d'un mail toujours aussi froid et professionnel. Autant le japonais savait apprécier ces qualités chez les autres soldats, autant elles paraissaient intolérables de la part du natté. Pourtant, combien de fois lui avait-il reproché son manque de sérieux et de rigueur ? Il ne comptait plus à vrai dire. Mais c'était Duo, c'était son tempérament et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'appliquait à faire enfin ce que le brun lui avait toujours demandé, ce dernier ne le supportait pas. Ça ne rimait à rien.

A maintes reprises, il avait espéré un appel de l'américain, d'ordre privé ou professionnel, peu importe, en vain. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si silencieux. En général, où que Duo se trouve, il trouvait toujours un moyen de ne laisser personne tranquille. Comme il disait si bien : « je ne voudrais pas que vous m'oubliez quand même ! », comme si c'était possible.

Supportant mal cette situation, Heero avait passé tant bien que mal sa semaine en mode « pilotage automatique » jusqu'à hier matin où tout s'était accéléré.

Alors que le japonais regardait de nouveau sa montre, des voix familières résonnèrent dans le couloir, une en particulier, reconnaissable entre toutes. En se rendant compte qu'il s'était déjà précipité vers la porte, Heero marqua un temps d'arrêt pour retrouver un souffle normal. Il appréhendait ces retrouvailles autant qu'il les espérait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

.

_**13 h 15 – Couloir A-D**_

_**.**_

Le japonais s'engagea dans le couloir en direction de la salle de conférence où ils devaient tous se retrouver pour le débriefing. A la première intersection, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

- Bonjour Commandant Yuy.

- Lieutenant Marks.

Ne souhaitant pas plus engager la conversation, il poursuivit sa route, l'indésirable sur les talons. Devant lui, la voix rieuse de l'américain se faisait entendre mêlée à celle d'un Quatre paniquée. Heero se figea après avoir passée la seconde intersection.

- Bordel Duo ! Qu'est-ce t'as fait à tes cheveux ?

- Bah quoi Quatchou, t'aime pas ? Allan trouve que ça ne va pas trop mal lui !

Le japonais serra le poing à la vue de cette scène.

- Hum. Disons que c'est plutôt inattendu. Mais pourquoi tu as coupé ta natte ?

- Et bien mon cher ami, je te rappelle que j'étais en mission de repérage sur une colonie où je suis plutôt connu. Le but était donc que je repère et non de me faire repérer. Et puis le changement a du bon parfois, non ?

- Si tu le dis. L'important est que tu ne le regrettes pas.

- Absolument pas !

Duo tourna brièvement la tête et aperçu au loin Heero et Marks qui les regardaient. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, il reprit à l'attention de son ami :

- Allez viens, les autres sont déjà rentrés.

En pénétrant dans la salle, l'arabe jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche où le regard de son ami s'était porté quelques secondes plutôt. Il soupira avant de le suivre.

Heero n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, ce qu'il avait vu ou ce qu'il avait entendu. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sentait quelque chose monter en lui et la présence de Marks à ses côtés ne faisait rien pour arranger.

- Moi je le trouve pas mal comme ça, hasarda ce dernier. Je trouve même que ça lui va mieux en fait. Ça lui donne un côté plus sexy, plus sauvage qui colle mieux à sa personnalité.

- Qui es-tu pour prétendre le connaître ? tonna le japonais qui se contenait difficilement.

- Juste quelqu'un qui a passé une semaine entière à ses côtés dans le rôle de son fiancé, lui répondit le lieutenant avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui c'est ça, un rôle ! Tu n'étais pas avec Duo, tu as passé la semaine avec un soldat sous couverture !

- Hum peut-être. Dans ce cas, il me tarde de connaître le vrai Duo car celui que j'ai côtoyé était déjà une délicieuse friandise.

C'en était vraiment trop pour lui. Il explosa en empoignant son vis-à-vis par le col de sa chemise :

- Je te préviens Marks. La mission est terminée. Tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher de lui !

- Sinon quoi Yuy ?

Les yeux du japonais lançaient des éclairs mais il préféra s'abstenir de répondre à cette provocation et relâcha son interlocuteur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu crois que Duo apprécierait que tu te mêles de ses fréquentions ?

- Avise-toi de lui parler de notre entrevue et je me ferai un plaisir de lui expliquer comment tu parles de lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera.

Heero n'attendit pas sa réponse. Il savait qu'il ne dirait rien. En quelques enjambées, il rejoignit la salle de conférence où tout le monde devait déjà les attendre. Il entendit le lieutenant le suivre.

.

_**13 h 30 – Salle de conférence D16**_

_**.**_

Tentant de garder un visage impassible, Heero alla s'assoir rapidement, suivi de Marks. Maintenant que tous étaient présents, Duo se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Comme vous le savez tous, le Lieutenant Marks et moi-même étions en mission sur L2 pour tenter d'obtenir des informations sur le parti politique qui mène actuellement des actions contre notre Vice-ministre des affaires étrangères ayant pour but de faire échouer la ratification du décret sur « la réglementation du stock et de la fabrication des armes de combat ». Je vous passerai les détails que vous trouverez dans nos rapports et irait directement à l'essentiel. Nous avons dans un premier temps eu confirmation que Lady Une est bien impliquée dans ce parti qui se fait appeler le parti Pro Indépendantiste. Elle est visiblement le numéro deux de ce mouvement et c'est elle qui mène les actions sur place. En ce qui concerne la tête du parti, nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu collecter d'informations à ce sujet mais nous avons de sérieux doutes quant à l'implication de la jeune Mariemeia Kushrenada. En effet, le Lieutenant Marks a intercepté des données cryptées échangées entre le parti et une entreprise privée qui, sous couvert d'une activité de développement de matériel médical high-tech, appartiendrait en réalité à la fondation Barton. Cela ne peut être une coïncidence. De plus, la jeune Mariemeia reste actuellement introuvable. Pour terminer, les données cryptées ont été transmises au Commandant Yuy pour analyse. Commandant, je vous laisse la parole.

Sans un regard pour Heero, l'américain s'était rassis, lui laissant la place pour continuer. Le japonais qui souffrait de cette totale indifférence se leva pour rejoindre l'endroit où se tenait son ami quelques minutes plus tôt. Il parcouru rapidement la salle des yeux. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait faire l'effet d'une bombe.

- Capitaine Maxwell, Lieutenant Marks, c'est justement l'analyse de ses données qui a motivé votre rapatriement si rapidement. Dans un premier temps, après une première analyse, il s'est avéré qu'il s'agissait simplement de données sur du nouveau matériel médical en cours d'expérimentation. Cependant, cela me paraissait bien trop simple même si crypter des prototypes en cours de développement est monnaie courante en raison de l'espionnage industriel. J'ai donc lancé une deuxième analyse en supposant que les premières informations obtenues étaient encore cryptées et j'ai vu juste. En réalité, ce que vous avez intercepté Messieurs, sont des plans d'armures mobiles nouvelles générations, étrangement similaires à nos Gundams mais semble-t-il plus puissantes. Colonel, je vous laisse poursuivre.

Tous restaient sans voix face à cette déclaration. Mais Duo comprenait maintenant pourquoi Milliardo leur avait donné l'ordre de rentrer en urgence par le premier vol hier après-midi.

- Merci Commandant. Vous comprenez tous bien évidement pourquoi cette réunion au pied levé. Au vu donc de ces récentes découvertes, il a été décidé d'accélérer la ratification du traité et de lancer une opération visant à l'anéantissement total du parti Pro Indépendantiste. En conséquence, Quatre, en qualité de Conseiller au ministère de la défense, tu te rendras sur L4 puis sur L5 afin d'achever la tâche que ma sœur n'avait pu terminer lors de son dernier voyage. J'ai confiance en tes qualités de diplomate et je suis sûr que tu pourras amener les dirigeants à accepter la signature du décret. Bien évidemment, tu seras sous bonne escorte. Trowa et les lieutenants John et Miller ici présents t'accompagneront.

- Je serai ravi de pouvoir vous prêter main forte dans cette opération, intervint le blond.

- Moi également, poursuivit Trowa.

- Très bien. Ensuite, le Commandant Yuy, le Capitaine Maxwell, le Lieutenant Marks et moi-même nous rendrons sur L2 avec Rélèna et Wufei. Ma chère sœur, un entretien privé avec le dirigeant de L2 est d'ores et déjà programmé. Wufei sera affecté à ta protection ainsi que moi-même. Maxwell et Marks vous poursuivrez vos investigations. Quant à toi Yuy, tu seras en charge de la coordination de toutes nos unités. En effet, la section des Preventers du Colonel Noin, actuellement basée sur la lune, nous rejoindra pour l'opération visant à appréhender les membres du parti. Tu seras donc le lien entre nous tous.

- Milliardo, je m'interroge…

- Oui Rélèna, je t'écoute.

- Et bien si comme vous le dites Lady Une est membre de ce parti, quelles sont ses motivations ? Je veux dire, on parle visiblement d'un parti prônant l'indépendance des colonies et aux dernières nouvelles, elle combattait auprès de Treize pour qu'elles soient annexées à la Terre avant de nous rejoindre brièvement durant l'affaire Mariemeia pour disparaître ensuite ! Je trouve donc son engagement au PPI assez… étrange…

Heero et Milliardo se regardèrent un bref instant. Ils comprenaient ses interrogations, eux-mêmes avaient eu cette discussion ce matin lorsqu'ils préparaient la mission.

- Effectivement, c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons qui nous pousse à agir aussi rapidement, avant que la situation ne dégénère plus. Bien, d'autres questions ? Dans ce cas, tenez-vous prêt au départ demain 9 h 00 à l'aéroport de Sank où nous avons réquisitionné deux navettes civiles. D'ici là, vous avez tous quartier libre. Merci de votre attention et bonne fin journée.

Après avoir salué ses hommes, le Colonel Peacecraft retourna dans ses quartiers.

.

- Bon les gars, on va pas se laisser abattre hein ! lança Duo. Je vous propose une petite sortie en boîte ce soir histoire de se défouler un peu avant le départ.

Les Preventers John et Miller remercièrent l'américain mais déclinèrent sa proposition. Ils préféraient passer cette soirée en famille, près de leur femme et leurs enfants. En partant, ils saluèrent leur Commandant, le remerciant de sa confiance pour cette mission.

- Hum, pourquoi pas, approuva l'arabe. Vous en êtes ? lança-t-il aux autres.

Trowa, Rélèna et Allan acquiescèrent.

- Oui mais par pitié Maxwell, pas au même endroit que la dernière fois. La musique n'était déjà pas top mais question propreté…

- T'inquiète Fei, je t'emmène dans la boîte branchée du moment !

Le japonais qui ne s'était pas encore manifesté attendait patiemment de voir si Duo allait l'invité directement ou non. Il avait quand même sa fierté.

- Et toi Heero, tu viens ?

- Hn. Je pense que je viendrai faire un tour mais ne m'attendez pas pour partir. Je vais rester avec Milliardo pour l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer l'adresse par mail, balança-t-il à l'américain avant de quitter la salle.

Duo faillit bien s'étrangler même s'il l'avait un peu mérité cette vacherie. Il restait quand même surpris qu'il ait accepté son invitation.

.

* * *

.

_**AC 201**_

_**Boîte de nuit The Crazy Dance**_

_**Royaume de Sank**_

_**.**_

_**21 h 00**_

_**.**_

Lorsqu'Heero arriva à l'entrée du Crazy, il surprit Marks qui téléphonait à l'extérieur. Ce dernier ne le remarqua qu'au dernier moment et sursauta en raccrochant un peu trop vite au goût du japonais.

- T'es venu finalement.

- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? le défia Heero.

- Au contraire, ça sera plus… intéressant !

Le brun n'appréciait pas du tout ce petit jeu. Et sa patience avait des limites. Il devait parler à Duo ce soir, il en avait besoin. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair avant le départ.

.

En entrant dans la boîte, il chercha du regard ses amis. Le temps que ses yeux s'accommodent à la lumière ambiante et il les repéra assis dans un coin en train de boire un verre.

- Hey Heero, contente que tu aies pu te libérer ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu en dehors du travail.

- Hn. C'est vrai mais en fait, je suis venu chercher Duo.

Ledit Duo qui faisait mine de n'avoir rien entendu continuait sa conversation avec Quatre qui le fustigea du regard.

- Duo, il faut qu'on parle.

Alors que l'intéressé se retournait pour faire face à son interlocuteur, il aperçut Marks qui venait dans leur direction. Le timing était parfait.

- Désolé man, je dois une danse à Allan. Plus tard.

Laissant le japonais perplexe, le châtain se leva et attrapa son nouvel ami au vol. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, lui pinça les fesses en rigolant et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse.

Heero qui ne comptait décidément pas se faire éconduire de la sorte pour ce type laissa ses amis en plan pour suivre celui pour lequel il s'était déplacé ce soir. Il connaissait Duo et savait que ce comportement était clairement de la provocation. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait des envies de meurtres présentement mais il faisait son possible pour les contenir. Il devait rester calme pour parler à l'américain. Mentalement, il avait préparé ce qu'il allait lui dire et tâchait de se concentrer là-dessus plutôt que sur les deux corps qui se mouvaient sur la piste, un peu trop près l'un de l'autre à son goût.

Le brun se posta derrière Duo et posa une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ? vociféra Duo qui visiblement n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé.

- Faut qu'on parle tous les deux !

- C'est un ordre Commandant Yuy ?

Le japonais soupira. C'était un peu puéril mais mérité. Il passa outre cette pic bien placée et reprit :

- S'il te plait Duo.

- Si je ne m'abuse, je crois qu'il t'a déjà dit plus tard Yuy ! intervint le lieutenant qui parfaitement ignoré jusque-là continuait de se déhancher derrière l'américain.

Heero ne répondit rien mais il sentait de nouveau ce quelque chose monter en lui. Il le fusilla du regard histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de leur conversation. En réponse, Marks commit l'erreur de provoquer de nouveau le japonais en baissant lentement les yeux vers le cul de l'américain tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour perdre tout sang-froid. Il poussa Duo sur le côté et balança un crochet du droit en plein dans la mâchoire du lieutenant qui ne l'avait pas vu venir. Alors qu'Allan s'apprêtait à rendre la pareille au japonais, l'américain encore sous le choc empoigna le bras d'Heero et l'entraina vers la sortie sous les yeux ahuris de ses autres amis qui n'avaient rien loupé de la scène.

.

- Je constate que ta main s'est bien remise !

- Hn. Je confirme.

- P'tain Heero ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Le japonais resta silencieux. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait préparé. Il observait Duo. C'est vrai que Marks avait raison sur un point. Cette nouvelle coupe donnait au châtain un air terriblement sexy. Et avec cette lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux, il paraissait plus dangereux que jamais.

- Bah alors ? Tu voulais parler non ? Alors vas-y, c'est le moment !

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Heero regretta sa question avant même d'avoir fini de la poser et le regard de son ami lui confirma qu'il aurait définitivement dû s'abstenir.

- Tu fais chier à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre d'abord ? On n'est pas ensemble à ce que je sache !

Le japonais continua de se murer dans le silence. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait largement dépassé les bornes mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et maintenant, il se trouvait à court de mots, à court d'explication pour justifier ce comportement. Il baissa les yeux. Présentement, il avait juste envie de fuir.

- Bordel Heero ! Regarde-moi et répond !

- Tu devrais juste faire plus attention à tes fréquentations. Et désolé d'avoir été indiscret.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ?

- Hn. J'avais espéré.

- T'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée Heero. A moins que tu ne sois jaloux ? demanda le châtain une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- De ce type ? Ça me ferait mal tiens !

Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Heero était jaloux de Marks parce qu'il avait passé du temps à ses côtés, parce qu'il jouait avec lui et le regardait de manière licencieuse, parce qu'aujourd'hui, il avait droit aux sourires et à la chaleur de Duo. Heero avait peur qu'il prenne sa place dans la vie de l'américain.

Malgré le comportement inapproprié du brun et sa mauvaise foi flagrante, Duo se sentit obligé de mettre les choses au clair.

- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. On a juste flirté pour les besoins de la mission.

Suite à cet aveu, le japonais esquissa un sourire que Duo ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il sentit également un poids le quitter, celui qui l'avait oppressé toute la semaine et encore plus aujourd'hui. Oui, Heero était jaloux même s'il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre devant l'américain.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent silencieux, se jaugeant, s'observant. Aucun n'osait faire un geste de peur de briser cet instant où chacun avait l'impression de retrouver l'autre.

C'est finalement Heero qui avant de partir prit la parole :

- Je suis désolé Duo. Pour tout…

L'américain sentait bien que cette phrase était lourde de sens pour le brun. Il ne l'en apprécia que plus et lui répondit par un sourire. C'est le moment que choisit Heero pour se rapprocher et venir déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis, il murmura à son oreille :

- Maintenant lui et moi, on est à égalité.

Sur ce, Heero s'en alla, laissant un Duo sans voix, encore sous le choc de la scène qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir vécue.

.

A suivre…

* * *

_Bon cette fois, je m'abstiendrai de vous donner un délai pour le prochain chapitre. Je peux juste vous promettre d'updater au plus vite -) !_

_J'attends comme toujours vos retours, bons ou mauvais. N'hésitez pas à vous exprimer XD !_

_A très bientôt !_


End file.
